Teruskanlah
by TheLastAngel20
Summary: Kau dengan dirimu saja, kau dengan duniamu saja. Teruskanlah... teruskanlah. Kau begitu, kau tak butuh diriku. Aku patung bagimu, cinta bukan kebutuhanmu. Sayonara Sasuke... /Sakura telah pergi! Pergi dari kehidupanku!/Ino telah pindah..?/Kali ini kami tidak akan membiarkan kalian kabur lagi/AU/SasuSaku dan SaiIno/ Complete! R&R?
1. Teruslah Melupakanku

**Teruslah Melupakanku**

Terinspirasi dari lagu Agnes Monica „Teruskanlah" yang baru saja saya temukan. Lagu itu mendorong saya untuk menulis fanfic ini.

Disclaimer: Sasuke dan Sakura milik Masashi Kishimoto yang hidup di Jepang. Let's pray for Japan.

* * *

><p>Sasuke masuk ke rumah sambil melonggarkan dasinya. Saat melewati ruang tamu, ia hidupkan lampu, begitu juga di dapur. Ia tertegun saat mendapati Sakura tertidur di atas meja makan. Berpakaian cantik. Sisa lilin, hidangan dingin, bunga mawar, dan dua piring kosong tertata di atas meja. Sasuke menghela napas. Ia lupa kalau hari ini adalah hari satu tahun peringatan pernikahan mereka. Dengan lembut ia membangunkan Sakura. Istrinya menguap sambil mengusapkan kedua matanya yang merah. Ia merapikan rambutnya yang berantakan saat mendapati Sasuke memandangnya dengan capek.<p>

"Maaf Sakura. Aku lupa kalau hari ini adalah hari peringatan satu tahun pernikahan kita. Tuan Orochimaru sangat membutuhkan bantuanku untuk konferensi besok, jadi aku terpaksa lembur. Aku kan sudah bilang kamu nggak usah menungguku disini kalau aku lembur," nada suara Sasuke menjadi tambah tegas.

Sakura mengangguk lalu menunduk.

"Besok aku akan lembur lagi. Dan jangan lupa kalau aku minggu depan harus keluar kota. Kamu tidak lupa itu kan?" tanya Sasuke.

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Bagus kalau begitu. Aku harus pergi tidur sekarang. Harus berangkat pagi-pagi besok. Nggak usah membuatkanku sarapan. Aku akan sarapan di drive tru, lebih cepat. Jangan lupa untuk menyampaikan permintaan maafku besok pada ibu. Aku akan mengirimkan hadiah ulang tahunnya begitu konferensinya selesai," Sasuke mengelus kepala Sakura.

Sakura mengangguk.

"Aku pergi tidur sekarang. Kamu juga pergi tidur," Sasuke mencium pipi Sakura, lalu menuju ke kamar mereka di atas sambil membuka jasnya.

Sakura mendengar suara langkah Sasuke yang menjauh, mendengar bunyi pintu dibuka dan ditutup, mendengar Sasuke berjalan di kamar mereka sampai ia pergi tidur. Sakura masih duduk membisu di dapur, memakai gaun merah yang ia pakai saat Sasuke melamarnya. Dengan pelan ia menghapus lipstik merahnya dengan punggung tangannya. Saat ia melepaskan cincin kawinnya dan mengamatinya dengan saksama, air matanya berjatuhan, membasahi piring kosong yang tertata di sampingnya.

"Selamat... hari peringatan satu tahun pernikahan kita juga Sasuke…"

* * *

><p>Ya bab pertama disini dulu. Fanfic ini ada empat bab. Untuk informasi lebih, baca profil saya. Saya tambahkan sedikit spoiler kalau bab ini terlalu pendek untuk kalian nikmati. Review dan beritahulah pendapat kalian. Akan saya nantikan! ^^<p>


	2. Teruslah Mengabaikanku

**Teruslah Mengabaikanku  
><strong>

Terinspirasi dari lagu Agnes Monica "Teruskanlah".

Disclaimer: Sasuke dan Sakura milik Masashi Kishimoto.

Ini adalah fanfic SasuSakuSai.

* * *

><p><strong>Sakura POV.<strong>

Dengan tidak bersemangat, aku membaca koran. Kopinya sudah dingin, tetapi aku tetap menghabiskannya. Kubaca berita ramalan cuaca untuk minggu ini, lalu mengambil piring yang kupakai untuk sarapan. Korannya aku buang ke tempat sampah yang sudah penuh dengan makan malam yang kumasak kemarin. Setelah Sasuke pergi tidur, nafsu makanku hilang sama sekali. Aku mencuci tangan sambil memikirkan apa yang sebaiknya aku lakukan. Untuk minggu ini aku libur dari pekerjaanku di rumah sakit. Perintah Tsunade. Karena aku bekerja sampai tidak peduli terhadap kesehatanku. Padahal saat ini rasanya pekerjaan adalah hal yang paling ingin aku lakukan. Lebih baik daripada duduk dengan jenuh di dapur, hanya memakai baju tidur suamiku yang pagi-pagi sudah bergegas keluar rumah bagai Ino yang mengejar obral terbaru di mall. Lebih baik daripada mengakui kepada diriku kalau aku kesepian luar biasa.

Sasuke... aku kesepian sekali disini. Kenapa sekarang kamu begitu sibuk dengan pekerjaanmu? Aku tahu kalau kesuksesan sangatlah penting bagi seorang lelaki, tapi apakah cinta sudah nggak penting lagi? Enam bulan setelah pernikahan kita kamu menjadi sibuk, setelah delapan bulan kamu menjadi sangat sibuk. Pernah aku mengatakannya kepadamu, pernah aku mencoba membicarakannya kepadamu, tapi malam itu berakhir dengan pertengkaran. Kau berkata bahwa aku tidak pengertian. Berkata bahwa aku tidak tahu terima kasih. Jadi terlalu banyakkah aku meminta darimu?

Aku menghapus air mata yang kembali menetes. Tapi walaupun aku merasa sedih luar biasa, aku tidak bisa lagi menangis tersedu-sedu. Yang bertambah hanyalah rasa perih dan sesak di dalam dadaku setiap kali memikirkan Sasuke. Setelah pertengkaran itu aku memilih untuk berdiam diri. Membisu. Kesepian yang ia berikan menjadi pengganti dirinya di dalam hatiku. Aku mulai takut terhadap masa depan, lebih takut daripada amarahnya. Ini siksaan yang sangat besar karena tidak bisa berbicara dengannya tentang masa depan kami berdua.

"Sasuke..." aku membisikkan nama itu.

Air mataku kembali mengalir. Rasa sesak dan perih itu menjadi tidak tertahankan. Aku bergegas ke ruang tamu, mencoba sekuat tenaga untuk tidak menangis. Cepat-cepat aku menggosok kedua mataku dengan lenganku sambil menekan nomer kantornya Sasuke karena aku tadi lihat ponselnya tertinggal di atas meja dapur. Aku menunggu dengan hati berdebar-debar, sangat menantikan mendengar suaranya yang gelap namun lembut. Aku hanya ingin mendengarnya sebentar saja...

_"Orochimaru Company, ada yang bisa kami bantu?"_ ujar suara seorang wanita yang kukenal namanya.

"Halo Karin, aku ingin berbicara sebentar saja dengan suamiku, bisa nggak?" aku tanya dengan nada memohon.

Karin menghela napas dengan sedikit jengkel. Aku menunggu dan berharap dengan sepenuh hati.

_"Maaf nona Uchiha, tapi suami Anda sebentar lagi ada meeting yang sangat penting. Kalau Anda mau aku bisa nitip pesan-"_

"Nggak bisa Karin, tolong, ini penting. Aku harus ngomong dengan Sasuke sekarang juga."

Karin terdiam. Aku bisa merasakan ia sangat tidak ingin memanggil Sasuke - entah karena mungkin ia suka pada Sasuke, atau karena ia hanya ingin melaksanakan pekerjaannya sebagai sekretaris dengan baik- tetapi pada akhirnya ia menyuruhku menunggu sebentar. Telponku mulai dihubungankan dengan telpon Sasuke. Hatiku berdebar-debar cepat saat aku mendengar suara gelapnya.

_"Ada apa Sakura? Haruskah kamu menelponku sekarang?"_ tanya Sasuke sedikit jengkel.

Aku membisu. Aku ingin sekali mengatakan padanya bahwa aku rindu dan kangen sekali, bahwa aku ingin sekali dengar suaranya walaupun hanya untuk sebentar. Ingin sekali aku berteriak padanya bahwa aku sangat mencintainya, tetapi aku merasa menjadi hal terakhir terpenting dalam hidupnya. Ingin kutanya padanya apa yang menjadi hal paling penting dalam hidupnya. Aku harus bicara dengannya. Sekarang. Ya sekarang. Aku tarik napas panjang.

"Aku hanya ingin tahu keadaanmu saja Sasuke."

Sasuke sepertinya tidak mendengarkanku. Aku mendengar suara setumpuk kertas yang dirapikan.

_"Ya ya semuanya baik-baik saja, oke aku harus pergi sekarang Sakura. Sayang padamu,"_ lalu terdengar suara tut-tut di ganggang telponku.

Aku menutup kedua mataku, mengetuk meja mengikuti irama suara tut-tut yang kudengar. Sampai suaranya berubah menjadi suara yang nyaring dan panjang aku melempar ganggang telpon itu ke dinding. Lalu aku terjatuh, memeluk diriku sambil menangis tersedu-sedu. Ini sudah menjadi terlalu banyak buatku. Aku merasa begitu menderita sampai aku nggak yakin bisa menghadiri undangan ibu mertuaku hari ini yang berulang tahun. Yang kubutuhkan sekarang adalah seseorang untuk membantuku atau aku akan menjadi gila. Sebelum aku melakukan hal bodoh yang sama sekali bukan sifatku. Dengan berlinang air mata dan suara terisak-isak aku memungut ganggang telpon yang untungnya tidak rusak, lalu aku menekan nomer seseorang...

_"Halo?"_ suara gelapnya yang mirip Sasuke membuat aku tambah menangis histeris.

_"Sakura? Sakura kamu nggak apa-apa?"_

Aku mencoba mengatakan sesuatu, tetapi suaraku hanya mampu mengucapkan kata-kata tidak jelas.

_"Sakura! Sakura katakan sesuatu! Apa yang terjadi!"_ nada suaranya tambah panik.

"S-Sai... Sasuke... hiks... hiks..."

_"Sakura, aku akan kesana sekarang juga, kamu jangan kemana-mana. Aku akan tiba dalam waktu setengah jam. Jangan kemana-mana sampai aku tiba!"_ aku mendengar ia mendorong sebuah kursi, mengambil kuncinya dengan cepat kemudian membanting sebuah pintu.

Langkah Sai terdengar cepat seperti berlari, tidak lama kemudian aku mendengar suara pintu mobil yang dibuka dan ditutup.

_"Aku akan menyetir sekarang Sakura, jadi nggak bisa ngomong denganmu, tapi akan kubiarkan ponselnya hidup. Jangan dimatikan Sakura,"_ pinta Sai.

Aku mengangguk sambil menangis walaupun Sai tidak bisa melihatnya. Sai menghidupkan mobilnya, dan menancap gas. Aku mulai kasihan padanya karena membuatnya meninggalkan pekerjaan. Mungkin tadi dia lagi menunggu salah satu dari pembelinya dan sekarang aku membuatnya absen dari pekerjaannya... aku memang lemah dan egois sekali.

Sai menghidupkan CD-Playernya di mobil dan lagu Sakura Drops dari Utada Hikaru terdengar. Sampai sekarang ia tahu kalau itu adalah lagu kesukaanku...

Aku mendengar lagunya dengan saksama. Aku menyangga diriku ke dinding sambil mendekap ganggang telponnya ke telingaku. Lama-lama aku mulai tenang dan berhenti menangis. Aku merasa terhibur tapi yang lebih penting aku merasa tidak sendirian lagi. Aku tidak sendirian...

**Sai POV**

Aku memakir mobilku di depan mobil milik Sakura. Aku tidak punya waktu memakai jacket saat hujan mulai menjadi deras. Aku berlari ke pintu depan, menekan bel beberapa kali. Tidak ada jawaban. Aku menekan beberapa kali lagi. Setelah satu menit tidak ada yang membukakan pintu. Aku mulai menduga hal-hal yang paling buruk. Aku berlari ke belakang rumah, melompati pagar kebunnya. Aku berharap pintu belakang atau satu jendela saja ada yang masih terbuka. Hujan membuat tubuhku basah kuyup.

Aku melihat jendela dapur terbuka lebar. Tanpa pikir panjang aku masuk ke dalam rumah melaluinya. Setelah masuk, aku memanggil nama Sakura. Masih belum ada jawaban, aku bergegas keluar dapur, melihat ke sekeliling, lalu ke kamar tamu.

Lalu disanalah ia. Terbaring lemah di lantai, nampaknya tertidur. Raut wajahnya terlihat amat sedih bahkan setelah tertidur. Tidak ada kedamaian atau rasa nyaman. Yang ada hanyalah kesedihan dan luka. Aku mengepalkan kedua tanganku. Tadi di telpon hanya dengan menyebut namanya aku tahu apa yang telah terjadi: Sasuke telah menyakiti Sakura sangat dalam.

Aku sudah punya firasat aneh saat Sakura akhir-akhir ini mengunjungi galeriku di kota. Ia terlihat seperti kucing kecil yang bukannya tersesat, tetapi tidak diijinkan masuk rumah oleh majikannya. Ia sering datang tiba-tiba, dengan senyum lebar, mengatakan kalau ia sudah lama tidak ngobrol dengan salah satu teman terbaiknya. Atau ia hanya ingin lihat lukisan-lukisan terbaruku. Ia tertawa atas setiap hal kecil, tetapi menjadi tambah suram begitu saatnya tiba untuk menutup galeriku. Aku sering bertanya padanya apa semuanya baik-baik saja, dan ia selalu menjawab dengan senyum lebar bahwa semuanya lebih dari baik.

Sakura menggigil di dalam tidurnya, jadi aku mengambil selimut yang ada di atas sofa. Dengan lembut dan hati-hati aku menyelimutinya. Aku tidak ingin membangunkannya. Dengan pelan aku mengelus kepalanya. Ia mendesah tenang dalam tidurnya. Lalu dengan jelas ia mengguman namanya. Ya nama itu. Aku terdiam. Kutarik kembali tanganku. Mencoba mengabaikan rasa sakit kecil yang menyayat selama beberapa detik. Aku lalu duduk di sampingnya, mencoba untuk duduk tidak terlalu dekat karena pakaianku basah kuyup sedikit. Sekarang aku menjaganya, agar ia tidak berbuat hal-hal yang bodoh. Walaupun perasaan dan segalanya yang kulakukan untuknya tidak akan terbalaskan...

**Sakura POV**

Aku terbangun saat mendengar suara bersin-bersin di sampingku. Suara yang sangat kukenal. Sasuke? Dengan berharap aku melihat ke samping. Aku terkejut mendapati Sai duduk di sampingku dengan pakaian basah kuyup. Ia memandangku dengan raut wajah yang cemas.

"Maaf aku tidak bermaksud membangunkanmu," ia menggosok bagian depan hidungnya.

"Sai, kenapa kamu bisa ada disini? Dan kamu basah kuyup sekali!" aku duduk.

Sai masih memandangku dengan cemas. "Saat tiba disini, aku menekan bel beberapa kali. Sepuluh kali malah, tapi kamu tidak kunjung membukakan pintu. Jadi aku mengelilingi rumah untuk melihat apa aku bisa menyelinap masuk. Di telpon kamu terdengar hancur sekali Sakura, aku takut kamu akan nekat..."

"Sai..." aku menundukkan kepalaku, menyesali perbuatanku.

Sai memeluk kepalaku dengan lembut. Air dingin menetes dari rambutnya ke atas kepalaku.

"Kamu membuatku ketakutan sekali tadi Sakura. Belum pernah aku mendengar kamu menangis seperti itu. Itu tandanya telah terjadi sesuatu yang sangat besar di antara kamu dan Sasuke. Dan mungkin untuk waktu yang lama. Kenapa Sakura? Kenapa kamu tidak pernah cerita? Bukankah aku salah satu teman terbaikmu? Atau itu hanyalah sebuah panggilan yang kamu berikan karena kasihan padaku..?"

"Tidak!" aku menatap Sai dengan serius, "kamu benar-benar salah satu teman terbaikku. Aku nggak bohong, dan aku nggak mengatakan itu karena kasihan padamu Sai."

Sai tersenyum. Ia mengelus kepalaku. "Kalau begitu kamu nggak boleh sungkan-sungkan curhat kepadaku. Kamu mengerti?"

Aku mengangguk dengan tersenyum. Kini aku merasa lebih baik. Sai memang teman yang baik. Ia selalu ada di saat aku membutuhkan bantuan seseorang. Bahkan di saat-saat seperti ini. Bersin Sai membuatku terbangun dari lamunanku.

"Sai, kamu bisa sakit, tunggu sebentar," aku bergegas ke kamar mandi untuk mengambil handuk. Kembali ke kamar tamu aku melihat Sai menggosok-gosok kedua tangannya.

Aku mengeringkan rambutnya sebelum Sai protes. Aku mengeringkan wajah dan lehernya. Kulihat bajunya basah kuyup sekali.

"Sai kamu harus buka baju, kalau tidak kamu bisa terkena flu. Dan mengetahui sistem imunisasimu yang lemah itu, kamu pasti nggak akan bertahan lama."

Sai memandangku dengan tidak percaya. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa ia memandangku seperti itu. Karena ia tidak kunjung melakukannya, aku menarik bajunya. Sai tidak protes, tetapi ia berpaling saat aku menaruh bajunya di sampingku. Aku hendak mengeringkan bahunya saat aku akhirnya sadar apa yang telah aku lakukan.

Aku yang hanya berpakaian sehelai baju, duduk di depan Sai yang hanya memakai celana. Rambutnya yang sekarang acak-acakan mirip model rambut Sasuke. Saat ini ia benar-benar mirip Sasuke. Aku tanpa kemauanku, menjadi merah padam.

"Ehm, aku akan ambilkan kamu baju, tunggu sebentar ya Sai," aku hendak bangkit saat aku mendengar bunyi sesuatu yang membuat darahku membeku seketika. Suara kunci masuk lubang kunci. Aku tidak tahu harus lakukan apa, tubuhku tidak bisa bergerak saking terkejutnya aku. Lalu semuanya sudah terlambat.

Di ambang pintu ruang tamu, berdirilah Sasuke yang hendak ingin berjalan ke arah dapur. Ia terhenti seketika, melihatku dengan Sai. Kedua matanya menatapku dengan tidak percaya. Lalu kedua matanya terpenuhi dengan rasa benci dan rasa jijik. Aku merintih.

"S-Sasuke..."

Sasuke bergegas ke dapur, mengambil ponselnya yang tertinggal, lalu berjalan ke arah pintu luar tanpa melihat sedetikpun ke arahku. Aku memanggil namanya dengan lemah. Sai bangkit, lalu memanggil Sasuke dengan tegas, bahwa ini tidak seperti yang ia lihat. Tetapi Sasuke tidak mengatakan sepatah katapun. Saat mendengar suara mobil yang menjauh, tangisanku pecah. Sai menggeram, tetapi ia kemudian memeluk aku yang kembali hancur.

Aku bisa merasakan bahwa pertahanan diriku akan ambruk sebentar lagi. Yang tertinggal hanyalah satu serpihan kecil dari hatiku.

* * *

><p>Wah saya menjadi emotional sekali saat menulis bab ini T.T Mengetahui juga bahwa keadaanya akan menjadi tambah rumit. Tapi semuanya akan terjadi di bab selanjutnya. Review pleaseeeeeee akhir-akhir saya jadi rajin tapi reviewnya sedikit sekali DX. Kok sekarang saat lagi semangat-semangatnya semua pada pergi! Ueeeeeee *menangis histeris*<p>

Bercanda-bercanda. Saya bisa lihat dari traffic kalau banyak yang baca fanfiction-fanfictionku. Terima kasih semuanya!


	3. Teruslah Mencurigaiku

**Teruslah Mencurigaiku**

Karena waktu luang yang terbatas, saya cuma bisa menulis bab-bab pendek saja. Saat ini saya sibuk sekali dengan ujian. Setelah ujian tibanya waktu bekerja paruh waktu saat liburan musim panas. Kalau semua berjalan lancar saya bisa pulang ke Indonesia sebentar!

Bagi yang juga ikut ujian, semangat ya! Kerja keras selalu ada imbalannya!

Disclaimer: Sasuke, Sakura, dan Sai milik Masashi Kishimoto.

Selamat memambaca bab ini.

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV.<strong>

Sasuke menancap gas, menyalip dan mengemudi dengan kecepatan tinggi. Beberapa mobil membunyikan klakson mereka dengan marah, tetapi Sasuke tidak mempedulikan hal-hal itu. Ia masih bisa merasakan darahnya mendidih, sebuah suara di dalam pikirannya mengamuk tak karuan. Ia menggenggam setirnya sampai tangannya berwarna pucat. Gambar Sakura yang berlutut di depan Sai yang – ngapain juga dia ada disana? – hanya memakai celana, tidak mau lepas dari kepalanya. Mana istrinya hanya memakai sehelai baju lagi, baju tidurnya!

Sasuke menggeram dan menancap gas lebih banyak lagi. Ia hampir menabrak seorang kakek tua dengan hidung besar yang bermaksud menyeberang zebra cross, ditemani oleh seorang cewek berambut hitam pendek dan seorang lelaki gendut berbadan tinggi. Ia mengabaikan teriakan marah kakek-kakek itu yang kemudian memegang pinggulnya yang kesakitan.

Di jalan raya depan Sasuke ada kemacetan kecil, sehingga ia terpaksa mengerem mendadak. Ia melihat banyak orang berpaling ke arahnya. Tetapi Sasuke tidak memperhatikan hal itu. Ia hanya bisa melihat satu hal, yaitu kejadian tadi yang ia lihat dengan mata kepala sendiri.

Ponsel Sasuke berbunyi, Sasuke dengan cepat mengambilnya, berharap itu adalah Sakura yang ingin meminta maaf. Ya, ia ingin Sakura meminta maaf karena telah melukai perasaannya, kalau perlu, ia ingin Sakura memohon ampun. Dan tentang Sai ia akan pikirkan nanti. Ia masih bingung antara mengirim Sai ke rumah sakit untuk setahun, atau membuat wajah tampannya Sai babak belur untuk enam bulan. Hm mungkin tujuh bulan saja.

Tetapi yang menelponnya adalah Karin. Sasuke dengan jengkel menjawab panggilannya.

"Ada apa?"

"Ketus sekali," Karin terdengar heran.

"Cepat bilang!" ujar Sasuke tidak sabar.

"Duh kamu kenapa sih? Ada yang menggambar graffiti pada mobilmu atau tuan Orochimaru bilang kamu bekerja tidak becus?"

"Jauh lebih buruk!" Sasuke melemparkan pandangan bahaya kepada orang yang duduk di dalam mobil di sampingnya, memperhatikannya dengan saksama.

"Apa yang mungkin bisa jadi lebih buruk daripada sesuatu yang terjadi kepada pekerjaanmu atau mobilmu? Yah lupakan saja, tuan Orochimaru lagi nanya kapan kamu pulang, walaupun meeting ditunda, kamu nggak boleh keluyuran katanya," Karin tertawa terkekeh.

"Bilang sama tuan Orochimaru, aku akan tiba lima belas menit lagi. Aku lagi terjebak macet. Dan bilang padanya, kantor bukanlah tempatku pulang!"

"Lho, dulu-dulu kamu nggak pernah protes," Karin menutup telponnya.

Sasuke mendengus kesal. Ia seorang Uchiha, jadi ia bisa bicara semaunya. Tetapi ia tertegun sedikit oleh perkataan Karin tadi. _Dulu-dulu kamu nggak pernah protes…_

Itu benar, ia merasa sangat nyaman di kantor dulu. Kantor adalah medan pertempurannya. Ia mengejar kesuksesan sedikit demi sedikit. Setiap penghasilan, setiap kontrak yang disetujui, membuatnya merasa menjadi yang terbaik. Dan seorang Uchiha selalu menjadi yang terbaik. Tidak adanya kelas bawah. Dan tidak pernah ada yang namanya pecundang. Ayahnya mengajarinya, bahwa orang yang mengikuti emosinya adalah orang lemah yang akan berakhir sebagai pecundang. Dan para pecundang akan selalu diinjak-injak oleh mereka yang lebih bisa.

Tidak, ia tidak akan pernah menjadi seorang pecundang, walaupun ia harus membunuh emosi yang nyaris membuatnya kehilangan akal sehat. Ia tidak akan bersikap seperti seorang lelaki muda yang merasa cemburu untuk pertama kalinya. Ia akan bersikap dewasa dan tenang, seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa.

Sasuke menghela napas, mencoba menenangkan dirinya. Ia yakin ini adalah keputusan terbaik. Lagipula Sakura tidak akan mungkin mau mengkhianatinya. Dari dulu Sakura-lah yang mengejarnya. Ia, Sasuke, walaupun ia juga amat sangat mencintai Sakura, membiarkan gadis itu mengejarnya sampai ke ujung dunia sekalipun. Seorang Uchiha selalu bisa mendapatkan segalanya dengan mudah, jadi kenapa ia harus bersusah payah mengejar Sakura balik?

Sakura tidak akan pernah menghkianatinya, tidak akan. Sai tidak selevel dengan diriku, pikir Sasuke.

Sasuke tersenyum sambil menuju gedung pencakar langit yang ada di depannya. Tapi tidak segampang itu ia biarkan Sai lolos dari ini. Ia akan ajari Sai apa artinya menaruh perhatian pada harta karun milik seorang Uchiha.

**Sakura POV.**

Aku terbangun di bawah gumpalan selimut-selimut. Banyak tisu terpakai yang berserakan di sekelilingku. Melihat itu semua, membuatku teringat kembali akan apa yang terjadi tadi siang.

Telpon – Sasuke – Sai – hujan – baju – Sasuke.

Aku kembali menangis terisak-isak, tetapi tenggorokkanku telah mencapai batasnya. Dengan langkah lemah aku menuju dapur, mengambil air untuk diminum. Hujan masih terdengar di luar, tetapi sebentar lagi matahari akan terbenam. Sebentar lagi Sasuke akan pulang. Aku tidak tahu harus bersikap bagaimana.

Kalau dilihat dari kenyataannya, tidak terjadi apa-apa di antara aku dan Sai. Tetapi aku juga tidak bisa dibilang sepenuhnya tidak bersalah. Walau dengan maksud membantu aku telah berduaan dengan seorang lelaki saat suamiku tidak ada.

Selagi membuat teh aku memikirkan keadaanku. Aku tidak bisa lagi pungkiri bahwa aku sangatlah kesepian. Aku membutuhkan Sasuke, aku menginginkannya bersamaku. Tetapi berhakkah aku meminta hal itu? Jika keinginan egois ini menghalangi impiannya apa aku boleh egois? Tapi bersama dengannya sama artinya dengan kesepian seumur hidup. Dan sebesar apapun rasa cintaku pada Sasuke, aku tidak bisa sepenuhnya mengorbankan diriku untuknya. Hidup kesepian selamanya bukanlah pilihanku.

Jadi daripada melakukan nekat, perceraian adalah jalan keluarnya…?

Aku kembali menangis. Memikirkan kalau harus berpisah dengan Sasuke membuat hatiku seperti disayat. Kalau teringat betapa aku bahagia saat pernikahan kami setahun yang lalu, tak akan kupercaya bahwa aku akan punya pikiran untuk bercerai dengan suamiku.

Tapi apa ada jalan lain…?

Ya ada, dan itu adalah bicara dengan Sasuke. Aku mungkin gagal waktu mencobanya dulu, tetapi aku harus mencoba lagi. Walaupun Sasuke akan mengataiku tidak menghargai dirinya…

Aku mendengar bunyi kunci yang dimasukkan ke lubang kunci. Cepat-cepat aku menghapus air mataku. Untungnya tadi di kamar tidur aku membuang semua tisu-tisu yang terpakai, aku tidak ingin Sasuke tahu bahwa aku menangis sepanjang hari.

Di luar dugaanku, Sasuke terdengar agak ceria.

"Aku pulang!"

**Normal POV.**

Sasuke meletakkan kunci di atas meja kecil di depan pintu, melepaskan sepatu dan dasinya. Ia mendapati Sakura memandangnya dari balik ambang pintu. Seperti tidak yakin apakah aman untuk berbicara atau mendekat.

Sasuke merintih di dalam hati. Jelas sekali Sakura telah menangis sepanjang hari. Rambut pinknya acak-acakkan. Kedua matanya bengkak dan merah. Ia terlihat pucat dan lebih kurus dalam gaun tidurnya. Sakura yang ia kenal kuat dan ceria, sekarang terlihat sedih dan rapuh.

Sasuke ingin sekali memelukknya. Ingin sekali, tetapi ia tidak bisa membiarkan emosinya mengambil kendali.

"Halo," sapa Sasuke.

"Halo," sapa Sakura balik dengan suara lemah.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya Sasuke. Ia merasa sedang bersikap seperti orang asing saja.

"Lumayan. Gimana meetingnya hari ini?" Sakura mendekat sedikit.

"Meetingnya ditunda. Tuan Hanzo tidak bisa hadir karena hujan deras membuat jalanan macet total. Kalau begini terus kota bisa sedikit banjir," Sasuke menaruh tas koper kantornya.

Sakura menunduk sedikit, seperti tidak tahu harus bilang apa. Sasuke memperhatikannya dengan saksama tanpa diketahui oleh Sakura yang mengelus lengannya yang kurus, tidak tahu haurs berkata apa.

Banyak emosi yang tiba-tiba membanjiri hati Sasuke. Melihat istrinya lemah dan rapuh, membuatnya ingin mendekap Sakura dekat-dekat. Ingin ia memberi Sakura kekuatan, membuatnya merasa lebih baik. Ini istrinya, sudah jadi tugasnya sebagai suami untuk memberi Sakura rasa cinta dan rasa aman. Tetapi membayangkan dirinya mendekap Sakura, kemudian mencium wajahnya, keningnya, lehernya, membuatnya merasakan sesuatu yang lain. Wajah Sasuke merona merah sedikit. Ini sama sekali bukan saatnya untuk hal-hal seperti itu.

Sakura mengangkat wajahnya.

"Sasuke? Kamu nggak apa-apa?" ia mengangkat tanganya untuk menyentuh kening Sasuke, tetapi tangannya ditepis keras.

"Aku nggak apa-apa. Hanya pusing sedikit. Aku mau mandi, kamu nggak keberatan untuk menghangatkan sesuatu buatku? Mie instan juga boleh," Sasuke beranjak pergi.

"Ya…" jawab Sakura.

"Oh ya," Sasuke berbalik. „Soal tadi siang aku nggak marah. Aku tahu kamu tidak berbuat apa-apa. Jadi nggak usah dipikiran ya?"

Sakura memandangnya dengan heran, tetapi kemudian ia menganggukkan kepalanya. Sasuke tersenyum sedikit lalu menuju ke kamar mandi atas.

Sakura bingung, tidak tahu apakah ia harus senang atau muram soal ini. Di satu pihak ia senang Sasuke tidak benci kepadanya dan percaya bahwa ia tidak berbuat apa-apa. Di lain pihak ia muram, memikirkan kalau Sasuke bersikap tidak peduli jika Sakura bersama lelaki lain. Ia mengangkat bahu, kemudian memanaskan makan malam buat Sasuke. Nasi dengan ikan goreng. Setelah selesai memasak dan menyiapkan jus tomat, ia mendengar Sasuke keluar dari kamar mandi. Cepat-cepat Sakura menuju ruang tamu, mengambil telpon.

Setelah menekan beberapa nomer, ia menunggu suara Sai yang menjawab panggilannya.

"Halo?"

"Halo? Sai? Ini aku, Sakura."

"Oh Sakura, aku sudah menunggu. Kamu sudah merasa baikkan?"

"Ya," ujar Sakura dengan nada monoton. Ia sendiri sebenarnya tidak tahu apakah ia sudah merasa baikkan atau tidak.

„Bagus kalau begitu, aku sudah cemas kalau Sasuke berpikiran yang tidak-tidak. Dia pastinya ingin membuat aku babak belur setelah apa yang terjadi, tapi aku tidak akan mebiarkan dia berbuat salah terhadapmu. Apakah dia masih marah?"

"Uhm anu Sai, soal itu. Dia tidak marah sama sekali."

"Tidak marah..? Hm menarik," nada Sai tiba-tiba terdengar jengkel sekali. Sakura tambah bingung.

"Ya Sai, aku menelpon cuma untuk memberitahumu kalau semuanya baik-baik saja. Sasuke bilang ia tidak marah lagi, dan ia sudah tidak memikirkannya. Jadi nggak perlu cemas Sai."

"Lelaki itu benar-benar nggak bisa mengejutkan aku lebih lagi," ujar Sai.

Sakura tidak tahu apa maksud Sai, jadi ia pamit.

"Tunggu sebentar Sakura. Maukah kamu menemuiku besok?"

"Besok?" tanya Sakura heran.

"Ya, begini, ada yang harus aku katakan padamu. Sesuatu yang penting. Kamu mau datang ´kan?"

"Hmm," Sakura berpikir. „Boleh sih, tapi dimana?"

"Gimana kalau di jembatan sungai dekat taman kota?"

Mereka sepakati waktu pertemuannya. Lalu Sai bertanya,"Sasuke lagi dimana?"

"Di kamar atas."

"Ah jadi kamu sedang menelpon di ruang tamu?"

Sakura mengiyakan,"habis aku takut ia akan marah kalau tahu aku sedang menelpon denganmu."

"Ponselmu juga di atas?"

Sakura tambah bingung,"iya tentu saja."

"Kalau begitu selamat malam Sakura," ujar Sai. „Sampai ketemu besok."

"Sampai besok," Sakura menutup telpon sambil bertanya-tanya ada apa dengan semua lelaki hari ini.

**Sasuke POV.**

Mandi dingin itu berhasil membuat pikiranku reda. Tadi hampir saja aku kehilangan kendali. Hampir saja. Aku mengeringkan rambut hitamku dengan handuk. Kalau aku menghindari Sakura malam ini, aku pasti tidak akan kehilangan kendali. Mungkin aku bisa pura-pura sakit kepala dan bilang aku mau tidur lebih awal-

Ponsel Sakura berbunyi sebentar, pertanda ada SMS yang masuk. Tanpa mencegahi diriku dulu, aku sudah menyambar ponsel pink itu.

SMS dari Sai. Aku menggenggam ponsel itu erat-erat seperti ingin meremukkannya menjadi seratus kepingan tidak berfungsi. Lalu aku mebuka SMS itu.

_Aku tidak sabar menemuimu besok siang bunga cantikku. Sulit kubayangkan harus melewati malam ini tanpamu. Sampai besok, dan mimpi indah sakura kecilku._

Aku melototi SMS itu dengan tidak percaya. Seandainya aku punya mata yang bisa berbuat hal-hal mustahil seperti mengeluarkan api yang membakar habis benda-benda yang ingin kuhancurkan sampai berubah menjadi abu, atau mengeluarkan monster besar yang bisa aku kirim untuk mencincang bajing** itu, sudah aku lakukan detik ini juga.

Tetapi aku teringat motoku yang paling penting, yaitu jangan terbawa oleh emosi. Pertama aku harus tenang, lalu aku harus pikirkan solusinya.

Aku menaruh ponsel Sakura di atas selimut sambil kembali mengeringkan rambutku. Hm, jadi benar ada sesuatu di antara mereka. Berani-beraninya Sakura berbuat begitu terhadapku saat aku kerja keras buat kami. Apakah hal itu nggak cukup buatnya? Lagipula Sai punya apa yang aku tidak punya? Dibanding denganku, Sai itu nggak ada apa-apanya. Di hanyalah cacing lemah yang bisa aku injak kapan saja. Tapi tidak secepat itu. Pertama-tama aku harus menangkap basah mereka berdua. Kalau hanya SMS begini, belum cukup untuk membuat mereka terkejut. Harus aku dapati mereka di saat yang tak terduga.

Aku mengambil ponsel Sakura, lalu menghapus SMS itu. Kemudian kutelpon Karin, memberitahu Karin bahwa ada sesuatu yang harus aku lakukan besok, jadi aku akan datang agak belakangan. Sebagai imbalannya aku berjanji akan lembur. Aku tahu alasan sakit tidak akan mempan karena aku pergi kerja walaupun terkena deman sekalipun. Karin terdengar sangat heran dan ingin tahu, tetapi ia berjanji akan menyampaikannya kepada Orochimaru.

Aku tersenyum setelah menutup ponselnya. Lihat saja Sai, Sakura.

* * *

><p>Duh Sai maunya apa sih? Kasihan Sakura, tidak tahu apa yang sedang dipikirkan kedua lelaki itu.<p>

Bagi yang bisa review, reviewlah. Saya nggak tahu apa sebaiknya saya lebih sering menulis fanfic-fanfic romantis begini. Atau apa fanfic ini terlalu banyak dramanya. Saya sedang berlatih menulis novel romance saya sendiri. Saran dan kritik kalian akan sangat membantu. Sekian dulu, sampai nanti!


	4. Teruslah Menuduhku

**Teruslah Menuduhku**

Duh saya ngapain sih? Padahal ini waktunya belajar buat ujian, tapi saya malah antusias menulis bab selanjutnya XD. Author apaan saya ini? Nggak bisa dijadikan contoh yang baik ini. Tapi melihat di traffic berapa banyak orang yang membaca fanfic ini (benarkah di hari pertama sudah menjadi 332 orang?) saya jadi makin bersemangat. Ya cerita ini sebentar lagi juga akan berakhir. Itu tergantung seberapa cepatnya Sasu-chiken sadar betapa bodohnya dia. (Di-chidori)

Disclaimer: X_X Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

><p><strong>Sasuke POV.<strong>

Aku mengamati setiap gerak-geriknya. Dari bangun pagi, setelah mandi, saat membaca koran sambil minum kopi, kuperhatikan apakah ia bersikap ganjil sedikitpun. Tapi sampai saat ini ia masih bersikap seperti biasanya. Matanya masih terlihat bengkak sedikit dan ia terlihat juga capek, tetapi ia masih cekatan membuat sarapan dan bekal makanan buatku. Aku yang meminta. Saat ia melewatiku dan wangi bunga melati dari sabun yang biasa dipakai olehnya tercium, aku berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk tidak menarik tangannya ke arahku. Aku telah berjanji, harus pastikan dulu apakah ia ada hubungan rahasia dengan Sai.

Beberapa menit kemudian waktuku untuk berangkat ke kantor. Tentu saja aku nggak benar-benar pergi kesana. Hari ini aku akan mengawasi dan mengikuti istriku dari belakang.

"Ini bekalmu Sasuke, kutambahkan lebih banyak telur dadar yang kamu suka," Sakura tersenyum sedikit.

Aku minum kopiku dengan tenang tanpa mengalihkan pandanganku dari koran. Terbaca dengan huruf besar „ISTRI GUBERNUR TERTANGKAP BASAH BERSELINGKUH DENGAN SUPIRNYA". Benar-benar tidak menceriakan suasana hatiku saat ini…

"Hm," ucapku sebagai terima kasih saat mengambil kotak makan itu.

Sakura berbalik dan langsung mengambil jas dan koper kantorku. Aku menghabiskan kopinya, bangkit dari kursi, lalu mencium pipinya.

"Anu Sasuke, hari ini aku ada janji, jadi aku nggak tahu apa aku pulang sebelum makan malam," Sakura menghindari pandangan tajamku.

"Hm, dengan siapa?" aku memakai jasku, sambil berusaha berbicara setenang mungkin. Tentu saja aku sudah tahu dengan siapa ia mau bertemu.

"Uhm, dengan Ino," Sakura menaruh rambutnya di belakang telinga, masih menghindari pandanganku.

Ah dengan Ino? Nggak salah? Tapi sayangnya aku sudah tahu rahasia kecilmu Sakura. Aku tahu kamu mau menemui cacing platypus parasit itu (CP: Sasuke saking marahnya sampai memberi Sai nama panggilan nggak karuan XD).

"Ah baiklah," aku mengangkat koper kantorku. "Kalau begitu nggak usah pulang cepat, biar aku makan malam di luar saja. Kamu pergilah dan habiskanlah sedikit waktu dengan Ino. Kamu terlihat capek."

Sakura memandangku, lalu ia tersenyum sedikit. Seperti sinar matahari yang bersinar sedikit melalui lubang di antara awan-awan yang gelap.

"Baiklah, sampai nanti Sasuke."

Aku memandang Sakura lekat-lekat. Tiba-tiba hatiku perih sekali. Apakah ia sebegitu senangnya mendengar bahwa aku akan pulang malam? Supaya ia bisa berduaan lebih lama dengan Sai? Sebegitu hebatnya Sai itu?

Aku tidak tahan lagi. Kutarik tangannya untuk memeluknya erat-erat. Koper kantorku terjatuh ke atas lantai, lalu dari atas terdengar suara ponsel Sakura yang berbunyi. Aku tambah erat memeluknya. Sialan Sai! Ini istriku!

Sakura tidak memelukku balik. Tubuhnya tiba-tiba gemetaran sedikit. Aku dengan cepat melepaskannya, tanpa melemparkan pandangan ke arahnya.

"Maaf, aku harus bergegas ke kantor," aku mengangkat koper yang kujatuhkan tadi, lalu aku bergegas keluar.

Setelah menutup pintu, aku mencengkram keningku. Tadi apa sih yang kulakukan...?

**Sakura POV.**

Aku terjatuh pelan, berlutut di atas lantai. Air mataku sedikit berlinang, tetapi ini bukanlah air mata rasa sedih. Sudah lama sekali sejak aku merasa begitu bahagia. Sulit kulukiskan apa yang kurasakan.

"Sasuke…" aku memeluk diriku, rasa hangatnya masih tertinggal sedikit. Aku tersenyum dari lubuk hatiku yang paling dalam.

Kudengar ponselku berbunyi lagi di atas. Dengan cepat aku bergegas ke kamar tidur. Ada sebuah panggilan tak terjawab dan sebuah SMS dari Sai.

_Hari ini jadi `kan ketemunya?_

Aku menjawab: _yup tentu saja_

Tidak lama Sai mengirim SMS lagi: _kedengarannya lagi senang. Ada apa? hehe_

Kujawab: _waduh, kelihatan ya? __Kuberitahu nanti saja._

Secepat kilat ada balasan: _oke kutunggu!_

Aku menutup ponsel lalu membuka lemari bajunya. Hari ini aku merasa sangat senang sekali. Matahari bersinar lebih cerah, Sasuke sepertinya masih sayang padaku. Hari ini tidak mungkin menjadi buruk. Hm mungkin aku traktir Sai nanti makan di McDonalds. Atau Pizza Hut saja? Mungkin setelah itu kubuat kejutan buat Sasuke dengan membawa pulang sushie.

Aku tertawa sendiri, lalu kupilih baju dengan warna-warna cerah. Sebuah blouse kuning muda dengan rok putih bertaburan bunga-bunga merah kecil. Aku menyisir rambutku, memakai make-up sedikit, lalu memakai sandal putih. Setelah mengambil tas gantung kecil yang biasa kubawa keluar, aku bergegas ke bawah. Tanpa melupakan kunci mobilku, aku keluar mengunci pintu. Dengan riang aku bersenandung, masuk ke dalam mobilku.

**Sasuke POV.**

Dari jauh aku perhatikan Sakura keluar rumah, berpakaian cantik, dengan wajah riang. Karena berada di dalam mobil aku tidak perlu takut ketahuan olehnya. Mobil ini juga berada di belokan jalan cukup jauh dari rumah kami. Tapi cukup dekat untuk melihat betapa manisnya istriku hari ini. Tapi tidak untukku.

Di dalam hati aku memikirkan cara-cara paling efektif untuk membuat Sai merasakan penderitaan sepuluh kali lipat daripada rasa perih yang aku rasakan saat ini.

Sakura menghidupkan mobilnya, lalu berbelok ke jalan raya, menuju ke kota. Dari belakang aku mengikutinya, dengan jarak cukup jauh, tetapi memastikan untuk tidak kehilangan jejakknya.

Lihat saja Sai…

**Normal POV.**

Jalan di samping sungai yang mengalir menembus kota, hari ini cukuplah sepi. Hanya beberapa orang pergi berjalan-jalan, atau jogging. Ada juga beberapa pasangan yang kencan, sambil bergandengan tangan. Hanya seorang pemuda berambut hitam gelap dan berwajah pucat, menyandarkan dirinya di pagar yang membatasi jalan itu dengan sungainya sedang menunggui seseorang. Di tangan kanannya tergenggam sekuntum mawar merah.

Tiba-tiba pemuda itu tersenyum saat melihat seorang gadis muda berambut pink, berjalan ke arahnya.

"Halo Sai! Sudah lama menunggu?"

"Halo Sakura, nggak kok, baru lima menit saja. Ini untukmu," Sai memberi mawar itu kepada Sakura.

"Aduh Sai, nggak seperti biasanya, tapi makasih ya. Ini karena apa sih?" Sakura dengan senyum lebar menerima pemberian Sai.

"Ini karena kamu akhirnya ceria lagi. Aku sangat cemas akhir-akhir ini tentangmu, tapi sekarang aku sudah tidak cemas lagi. Ayo kita ngobrol sambil berjalan," ajak Sai.

Sakura mengangguk sambil mencium aroma mawar itu. Sai setelah dalam hati memuji kecantikan Sakura, dengan berhati-hati mencari ke sekelilinya untuk melihat-lihat apakah ada seorang pemuda berambut pantat ayam yang "kebetulan" ada di sekitar sini…

Ia melihat orang yang dicarinya bersembunyi di belakang pohon, tidak jauh dari mereka. Sepertinya ia belum sadar kalau Sai menemukannya. Pelukis itu tersenyum tipis. Sasuke benar-benar bisa menjadi kekanakkan-kanakan sekali kalau menghadapi situasi yang tidak bisa ia kendalikan. Lucunya Sasuke, seperti para Uchiha yang lainnya, tidak mau mengakui ketakutan dan keputusasaan mereka. Yah walaupun kalau mereka seandainya mau jujur, solusi untuk masalah mereka mudah sekali diraih. Tapi Sai tahu, tidak semudah itu Sasuke sadar akan perasaannya. Jadi harus dibantu sedikit.

"Kamu hari ini cantik sekali Sakura, sungguh," ujar Sai lembut, ia tentu merasa tidak perlu berbohong soal itu. Bagaimanapun juga, ia pastikan suaranya cukup keras saat mereka melewati pohon itu.

"Oh makasih Sai," Sakura tersenyum sedikit.

Punggung Sai merinding sedikit, seperti merasakan aura pembunuh yang luar biasa. Sai mulai meragukan akan hidup lama setelah semua ini.

"Jadi apa yang ingin kamu beritahu aku Sai?" tanya Sakura sambil berjalan.

Sai melirik sedikit ke pohon itu. Ia berhenti berjalan, heran kenapa Sasuke belum juga keluar dari persembunyiannya. Sai memutuskan untuk memakai cara-cara yang lain.

"Sebenarnya ada dua hal, yang pertama kucingku Mia kemarin tertabrak mobil…" Sai mencoba terlihat amat sangat sedih.

Dalam hati ia meminta maaf kepada Mia karena harus berbohong. Tapi apa boleh buat, ini demi Sakura. Ia melihat sebuah bayangan yang berpindah ke pohon yang lebih dekat. Baguslah kalau begitu, pikir Sai dalam hati.

"Oh Sai… kasihan Mia," Sakura terlihat shock.

Sai memeluk Sakura, tentu saja buat Sakura ini adalah pelukan antar teman. Jadi ia peluk balik. Tapi tidak dianggap begitu oleh orang yang mengamati gerak-gerik mereka. Sai mendengar suara seperti dahan yang dipatahkan. Kening Sai berkeringat dingin, mengetahui apa yang ingin dilakukan Sasuke terhadap semua tulang-tulangnya.

"Ini salahku, aku lupa menutup pintu pagar saat pergi belanja," Sai menaruh keningnya di atas bahu Sakura. Ia lalu berpura-pura menangis. Sakura menepuk-nepuk bahunya.

Sai menunggu satu menit, dua menit. Ia mulai heran dan bertanya-tanya kenapa Sasuke belum juga keluar dari persembunyiannya. Apakah ia suka melihat istrinya bersama lelaki lain? Tidak, bukan itu, pikir Sai. Harga diri Sasuke ternyata lebih tinggi dari yang Sai duga. Sai mulai memutuskan akan memakai cara terakhir. Tapi ini bisa sangatlah berisiko…

Sai melepaskan Sakura, lalu memandang kedua mata zamrudnya. Sakura memandang balik kepadanya. Tidak mengetahui apa sebenarnya yang sedang terjadi. Dan bahwa ada dua orang yang mencintainya, tetapi tidak bisa sepenuhnya bersamanya. Sasuke karena harga dirinya, Sai karena Sakura sudah menjadi milik orang lain.

"Oh ya Sakura, sekarang cerita padaku, kenapa hari ini kamu ceria sekali sih?" tanya Sai tidak sabaran.

Sakura nyengir sambil memainkan rambut pinknya dengan malu.

"Sasuke, hari ini memelukku erat. Mungkin kedengarannya sangat konyol karena aku kan istrinya, tapi sungguh, ini membuatku bahagia sekali. Amat sangat bahagia."

Sai terdiam. Ia menutup kedua matanya. Ia sadar, tidak akan pernah bisa menang dari Sasuke. Tapi ia setidaknya mungkin bisa menyadarkan orang keras kepala itu. Demi kebahagiaan Sakura. Demi masa depannya. Walaupun mungkin persahabatan mereka akan berakhir hari ini, walaupun Sakura akan benci kepadanya. Tapi jika hari ini Sasuke tidak sadar, Sai memutuskan tidak akan sungkan-sungkan lagi. Ia akan merebut Sakura dari tangan Sai.

Sai membuka kedua matanya.

"Sakura, hal sebenarnya yang ingin aku katakana padamu adalah, selama ini aku sangat suka padamu. Malah aku sejak masa kuliah sudah jatuh cinta padamu."

Sakura memandang Sai dengan tidak percaya. Sai bisa melihat Sasuke mulai keluar dari persembunyiannya, tetapi belum mau mendekat.

"Aku bermaksud untuk menjadi temanmu selamanya. Bermaksud menyerah, tetapi kalau Sasuke tidak becus menjadi suamimu maka aku tidak akan sungkan-sungkan lagi," dengan itu Sai menarik tangan Sakura lalu mendekap kedua pipinya, lalu… mencium hidungnya.

Kedua mata Sakura kerkedip-kedip, shock dan rasa tidak percaya terpancar dari wajahnya. Tetapi tiba-tiba suara Sasuke terdengar dari belakangnya.

"Sakura."

Sakura berbalik cepat, membuka mulutnya, terkejut melihat suaminya ada disini dan bukannya bekerja di kantornya.

"Bisa-bisanya kamu melakukan ini. Ternyata selama ini kamu selingkuh dengan pecundang kelas bawah ini. Saat aku bekerja keras buat kita berdua."

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya,"Sa-Sasuke, nggak seperti itu kok-"

"Nggak seperti itu? Aku sudah membaca SMS-nya, melihat kamu berciuman dengannya. Dan kamu masih bilang semuanya nggak seperti itu? Kamu pikir aku bodoh ya?" nada suara Sasuke terdengar dingin dan tajam, pandangannya terlihat lebih dingin lagi.

"Sasuke…" Sakura mulai menetaskan air mata.

"Sasuke," Sai menarik tubuh Sakura, mendekapnya erat. "Kamu yang tidak becus menjadi suami yang pantas buat Sakura, beraninya memanggilku seorang pecundang? Berkaca dulu, baru kamu akan menemukan pecundang sejatinya."

„Diam kamu. Aku masih berbicara dengan istriku. Jangan ikut campur kamu," geram Sasuke.

Sakura berusaha lepas dari pegangan Sai, tetapi semakin ia meronta, semakin erat Sai mendekapnya, akan tetapi pandangannya masih tertuju kepada Sasuke yang memandang balik ke arahnya.

Sakura tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, Sasuke tidak ingin mendengar penjelasannya, dan Sai tidak mau melepaskannya. Kedua pemuda itu masih sibuk saling melemparkan pandangan tajam dan benci ke arah mereka masing-masing, tapi kenapa tidak ada yang memikirkan tentang dirinya?

Sasuke mendesis, lalu berbalik.

"Cih, aku cuma membuang-buang waktu saja. Sesuka kalianlah mau berbuat apa. Mulai hari ini aku tidak mau lihat wajahmu lagi Sakura," dan dengan begitu, Sasuke pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua.

Baik Sakura maupun Sai, amat sangat shock mendengar perkataannya itu. Sakura berhenti meronta-ronta. Dengan pandangan kosong ia melihat punggung Sasuke yang menjauh darinya.

Air matanya berlinang, tetapi ia tidak merasakan itu. Kepingan hatinya yang terakhir telah hancur sudah. Ia sudah tidak merasakan apa-apa lagi.

Sai menyentuh bahu Sakura.

"Sakura..?"

Sakura tidak menjawab. Ingatan tentang pernikahan mereka berdua mulai pudar. Liburan mereka ke pantai, saat-saat yang mereka lewati bersama, semuanya hancur.

Sai membuat Sakura melihat ke arahnya.

"Sakura!"

Sakura menunduk. "Sai," bisiknya. „Tolong tinggalkan aku sendiri."

"Tapi.."

"Tolong," Sakura menjauh darinya. "Pergi."

Sai mundur, lalu berjalan pelan menjauh dari Sakura. Ia beberapa kali berbalik, melihat ke arahnya, tetapi gadis itu masih berdiri di tempatnya. Sai mengambil ponselnya.

"Ino..? Ini aku Sai, aku benar-benar membutuhkan pertolonganmu…"

Setengah jam kemudian Ino berlari menembus hujan sambil membawa dua payung. Ia mencari sekeliling, dan menemukan Sakura duduk, menyandarkan dirinya ke pohon.

"Sakura! Gadis bodoh! Kamu mau terkena radang paru-paru?" Ino memeluk tubuh rapuh itu. "Ayolah, kamu hari ini tinggal di rumahku saja," Ino membantu Sakura untuk bangkit.

Sakura mengikuti Ino dengan patuh, berpegangan lemah pada sahabatnya. Ino menepuk-nepuk punggunya.

"Sasuke…" bisik Sakura.

Ternyata hari telah berhasil menjadi hari yang lebih buruk lagi.

* * *

><p>Oke ini benar-benar cukup untuk hari ini, selamat malam! (jatuh tidur).<p>

Ngomong-ngomong, walapun Sai mencium hidung Sakura, dari sudut pandangan Sasuke, itu terlihat seolah-olah mereka berciuman. Yah sekian dulu. Peace semuanya.


	5. Teruslah Membenciku

**Teruslah Membenciku**

Ufff, ternyata fanfic ini sudah lama nggak diupdate. Untungnya saya lagi liburan dua minggu, jadi punya banyak luang untuk nulis fanfic, hehe.

Disclaimer: Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto.

Song: Jar of Hearts by Christina Perri.

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV.<strong>

Angin malam berhembus kencang dan langit diwarnai dengan sedikit warna merah dan oranye seiring terbenamnya matahari. Cahaya remang-remang terlihat dari kota sebelah tampak sangat romantis bagi para pasangan yang berjalan di pantai di bawah tanjung. Akan tetapi tidak untuk seorang pemuda yang duduk di atas mobil sambil minum botol birnya yang kedua. Lelaki itu sekali-kali mengeram mencengkram kepalanya.

"Sialan... sialan... sialan..." ia terus berguman.

Sasuke ingin sekali menarik jantungnya dari tubuhnya dan merobek-robek benda bodoh itu menjadi seribu kepingan. Kenapa pengkhianatan dan kecemburuan sebegitu sakitnya? Radio mobil yang ia biarkan menyala sejak ia sampai di tanjung ini, terus memainkan lagu-lagu cinta. Ingin sekali ia mematikan benda itu, tetapi minum sambil mendengarkan lagu-lagu sendu terasa sesuai dengan moodnya sekarang.

Sasuke teringat masa lalunya dengan Sakura. Gadis berambut pink itu terus mengejarnya yang dulu masih menjadi pemuda dingin dan pendiam. Sasuke tidak peduli kepadanya, sampai akhirnya kakaknya Itachi terkena kecelakan mobil yang menewaskannya. Sasuke jatuh dalam kesengsaraan dan terus larut dalam kesedihannya. Tidak ada seorangpun yang mampu menghiburnya.

**-O-O-O-O-O-**

"Sasuke! Kau minum lagi?" Sakura menangkap tubuh Sasuke yang terjatuh di depan pintu apartemennya.

Sasuke telah minum di club dekat apartemen tempat tinggalnya Sakura. Entah kenapa ia mendapat ide untuk menuju tempat gadis berambut pink itu. Sasuke menangis seperti anak kecil sambil terus memanggil nama Nii-san yang ia sangat amat sayangi.

"Nii-san... Nii-san..!" Sasuke mencengkram lengan Sakura.

Sakura ikut meneteskan air mata melihat keadaan Sasuke seperti ini. Ia membawa Sasuke masuk ke dalam apartemennya. Sepanjang malam tanpa tidur, ia menjaga Sasuke yang mabuk dan deman. Ia membantu Sasuke yang sering harus tiba-tiba muntah. Terkadang Sasuke meraung-raung dalam tidurnya, setiap kali memimpikan kematian Itachi berulang kali. Sakura meneteskan airmata setiap kali ia memeluk tubuh kurus Sasuke, membisikkan kata-kata yang lembut.

Sasuke menghabiskan dua hari dalam apartemen Sakura, hanya tidur dan makan. Saat Sakura lagi kuliah, Sasuke hanya terbaring di atas kasur, mengingat kakaknya. Akhirnya di hari ketiga, Sasuke kembali minum. Sakura mendapati lelaki itu terpuruk di atas meja dapurnya.

"Sasuke!" Sakura panik dan menitikkan air mata karena Sasuke kembali menangis sambil memegangi foto ia dan Itachi saat masa kanak-kanak.

"Cukup!" Sakura merampas botol bir itu dari tangan Sasuke.

Hal ini membuat Sasuke luar biasa marah, ia meneriaki Sakura agar gadis bodoh itu mengembalikan minumannya. Sakura menolak sekuat tenaga, ia menuangkan cairan terkutuk itu di westafelnya. Sasuke mendorongnya dan berusaha menyambar botol itu sebelum semuanya habis terbuang, tetapi Sakura melawan. Ia terpaksa melempar botol itu ke dinding dapurnya, Sasuke mengguncang tubuhnya, membuat gadis itu terjatuh ke bawah. Sakura merintih kesakitan.

Sasuke hanya berdiri menutupi wajahnya yang berlinang air mata. Sakura pun sekarang ikut menangis, akan tetapi ia masih berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk bertahan. Ia mengambil kunci mobilnya dan tas kecilnya, lalu dengan seluruh tenaga yang ia miliki ia menarik tangan Sasuke agar ia mengikuti langkahnya. Sasuke protes dan mencaci maki Sakura.

Sakura memerintah Sasuke untuk masuk ke dalam mobilnya. Sasuke menolak dan menyuruh Sakura untuk mengganti rugi bir yang ia buang.

"Akan kuberi kau sesuatu yang lebih bagus," Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan serius, air matanya masih menempel di pipinya.

"Cepat belikan aku bir dasar wanita murahan!" teriak Sasuke.

"Bagaimana kalau kutunjukkan dimana kau bisa bertemu dengan kakakmu?" Sakura lanjut, lalu ia masuk ke dalam mobil.

Sasuke sesaat terdiam, sampai akhirnya iapun masuk ke dalam mobil. Sakura langsung menyalakan mobilnya dan dengan cepat ia mengemudikan mobilnya. Saat itu jam enam sore, matahari terbenam dan banyak orang yang pulang dengan mobil mereka. Sakura ngebut dan beberapa orang yang hampir ditabrak olehnya mengeluarkan sumpah serapah sambil menyembunyikan klakson. Sakura tidak mempedulikan itu.

Akhirnya mereka sampai di sebuah tanjung. Sakura keluar dari mobil, lalu ia berdiri tegap di ujung tanjung. Satu langkah lagi dan ia akan terjatuh ke pantai yang ada di bawahnya. Sasuke keluar dari mobilnya.

"Apa yang kamu lakukan?"

"Apa yang kamu pikir akan kulakukan? Siap melompat tentunya."

"Kenapa?" teriak Sasuke.

"Kenapa?" Sakura berbalik ke arahnya. Air matanya kembali mengalir. Matahri terbenam tepat di depan mereka. Untuk sesaat Sasuke berpikir bahwa Sakura adalah wanita paling cantik yang pernah ia temui.

"Kau mau tahu kenapa? Kedua orang tuaku telah bercerai dua tahun yang lalu, mereka sekarang hidup dengan pasangan dan keluarga barunya mereka, tak satupun dari mereka ingin aku ikut karena pasangan barunya mereka tidak menyukaiku. Dua minggu setelah aku keluar rumah, pacarku selingkuh dengan temanku. Tiga bulan kemudian ia memutuskanku karena pacarnya ternyata hamil. Aku sangat merindukan kakek dan nenekku yang merupakan satu-satunya orang yang menyayangiku, tapi mereka sudah nggak ada. Dan satu-satunya orang yang kusayangi larut dalam kesedihan dan alkohol dan tidak ada satupun, satupun hal yang bisa kulakukan untuk menyelamatkannya!" teriak Sakura.

Sasuke terdiam mendengar pengakuan Sakura. Selama ini ia pikir gadis ini adalah gadis paling bodoh karena telah mengejar dan peduli padanya padahal ia tahu betul Sasuke tidak tertarik padanya. Ternyata ia hanyalah gadis yang kesepian, berusaha bertahan hidup dengan kekuatan sendiri.

"Aku akan ke tempat kakek dan nenek sekarang..." bisik Sakura. "Dan disana ada Itachi, kalau kau mau kau bisa ikut..." Sakura berbalik, memandang matahari yang makin terbenam.

"Jangan bodoh Sakura," Sasuke berjalan ke arahnya. "Dengar, semuanya tidak harus berakhir seperti ini hanya karena kita telah kehilangan orang yang kita sayangi-" Sasuke terdiam mendengar perkataannya sendiri. Sedikit demi sedikit ia mulai sadar bahwa ia telah ia perbuat selama ini.

"Tidak ada gunanya lagi... Tidak akan ada yang merindukanku jika aku nggak ada lagi," Sasuke bisa merasakan Sakura tersenyum mengatakan kalimat itu.

"Sakura kumohon," Sasuke menjulurkan tangannya.

"Aku mencintaimu Sasuke," Sakura mengangkat kakinya. "Sayonara."

"Sakura! Jangan tinggalkan aku!" Sasuke menarik tangan Sakura sekuat tenaga, membuat kedua orang itu terjatuh ke belakang, menjauhi ujung tanjung itu.

Sakura membuka mata mendapati dirinya dalam pelukan erat Sasuke. Ia bisa mendengar detak jantung Sasuke yang berdetak cepat, melebihi kecepatan detak jantung dirinya. Sakura melihat ke atas sedikit, mendapati Sasuke memandangnya dengan berlinang air mata.

"Gadis bodoh..." suara Sasuke terdengar serak sekali. "Jangan pernah lakukan hal seperti itu lagi. Jangan pernah tinggalkan aku sendiri."

Sakura terdiam seribu bahasa. Ia mengelus pipinya Sasuke. "Aku tidak akan kemana-mana."

Sasuke memeluk Sakura erat. Sakura hampir tidak mampu bernapas, begitu eratlah Sasuke memeluknya, tetapi Sakura tidak ingin merusak suasana ini. Gadis itu kemudian mengelus punggung lelaki itu dengan lembut.

"Sasuke?"

"Hm?"

"Aku tadi tidak bohong bahwa aku akan memperlihatkan tempat dimana Itachi berada."

Sasuke memandang Sakura dengan penuh tanda tanya. Sakura tersenyum, lalu ia meletakkan tangan kanannya di atas dada Sasuke dimana jantungnya berdetak.

"Itachi ada disini, di dalam hatimu, disanalah ia akan terus hidup dan bersamamu kemanapun kau akan pergi. Jangan lupakan itu Sasuke."

Sasuke terdiam membisu sampai ia akhirnya mengangguk, ia memeluk kepala Sakura sambil menitikkan air mata. Sambil berpelukan dan berbaring di atas tanah, keduanya menangis bersama untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Satu jam kemudian mereka memandang bintang-bintang yang berkilauan di atas mereka sampai fajar datang menyingsing.

Sakura mengantarkan Sasuke ke rumahnya. Sebelum masuk Sasuke memegang tangannya Sakura, ia membuka mulut untuk mengatakan sesuatu, tetapi ia tiba-tiba merasa kepalanya kosong.

"Sampai besok di kampus," hanya itu yang akhirnya diucap olehnya.

Sakura tersenyum sambil menghidupkan mesin mobilnya. "Sampai besok."

Sasuke berdiri lama, memandang mobil Sakura melaju cepat.

Esok harinya Sasuke mencari Sakura dimana-mana saat jam istrihat. Ia menemukan gadis berambut pink itu lagi asyik ngobrol dengan Ino dan Sai. Sasuke tiba-tiba merasa canggung mengingat apa yang mereka telah lewati bersama. Tiba-tiba Ino sadar akan kehadiran Sasuke dan membisikkan temuannya kepada Sakura. Gadis itu berpaling ke arah Sasuke, membuat lelaki itu semakin canggung.

Tiba-tiba Sakura menarik kedua pipinya, membuat wajah yang konyol sekali. Sasuke tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tertawa sedikit. Bel berbunyi dan semua mahasiswa terpaksa kembali ke ruangan kuliah masing-masing. Sakura tersenyum melihat Sasuke tertawa, ia melambaikan tangannya sedikit.

Sasuke berjalan, masih memandang Sakura yang tertawa lepas dengan teman-temannya. Ia terus berjalan ke arah fakultasnya, tapi ia merasakan jantungnya berdetak cepat. Ia kemudian berbalik ke arah Sakura lagi, saat melihat senyum dan wajah bahagianya Sakura sebelum ia menghilang membuat jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat lagi.

"Lho...? Apa itu tadi...?"

**-O-O-O-O-O-**

Sasuke mengeram, lalu ia melempar botol bir itu jauh-jauh. Botol itu masuk ke dalam air laut, dan dibawa pergi. Dengan pelan ia membiarkan dirinya ambruk. Ternyata ia begitu mencintai Sakura sampai mau mati rasanya. Ia sungguh tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi kalau ia sampai kehilangan istrinya karena orang lain. Tapi ia tidak mengerti kenapa Sakura sampai mau mengkhianati dirinya. Terlebih lagi dengan orang seperti Sai itu.

"Dasar wanita murah-" air matanya menetes. Wajah tersenyum Sakura terbenang di pikirannya.

"Sialan... Aku benci kamu Sakura, aku benci," bisik Sasuke. Di depannya matahari terbenam seutuhnya.

* * *

><p>Maaf jika chap ini terlalu pendek. Chap ini menceritakan tentang ingatan Sasuke bagaimana ia jatuh cinta pada Sakura. Sekarang dengan cinta yang berubah jadi kebencian, apa yang akan ia lakukan? Dan apakah keputusannya Sakura? Kira-kira dua chap lagi fanfic akan berakhir.<p>

Adegan dimana Sasuke berbalik untuk melihat Sakura sambil merasakan jantungnya berdetak, mirip dengan adegan kesukaanku di anime Sekaiichi Hatsukoi, anime yang sangat imut dan romantis. Tapi berhati-hatilah! Itu adalah anime yaoi. Yah bagi yang nggak masalah dengan itu, cobalah ditonton. . Oh ya, lagu Jar of hearts benar-benar sendu sekali. T.T Saya sampai menitikkan air mata mendengarnya. Memang lagu ini banyak dipakai untuk AMV SasuSaku di YouTube karena liriknya cocok dengan pasangan itu.

Review anyone?


	6. Teruslah Meninggalkanku

**Teruslah Meninggalkanku**

Ya saya merasa untuk update fanfiction karena yang satu ini hampir tamat, tinggal satu chapter lagi. Maaf bagi yang masih menunggu fanfiction yang lainnya di-update, saya tahu saya sudah vacum terlalu lama! Tapi selagi semangat saya akan menulis sebanyak-banyaknya!

Disclaimer: Naruto adalah milik Masashi Kishimoto.

Song: Rapuh by Agnes Monica.

* * *

><p><strong>Sakura POV.<strong>

Hari ini cuacanya bagus, aku sudah tidak sabar Sasuke - suamiku - akan membawakanku berlibur ke tempat dimana kita telah berbulan madu. Karena ia baru saja mulai bekerja di sebuah perusahaan setelah lulus universitas, uang kami tidak begitu banyak. Namun aku tidak akan pernah melupakan rumah pantai kecil dimana Sasuke membopongku masuk setelah kami menikah di pantai hanya disaksikan oleh kedua orang tuanya dan kedua temanku, Sai dan Ino. Sayangnya sahabat kami Naruto, tidak bisa datang karena tinggal di luar negeri dan Hinata istrinya, akan segera melahirkan. Namun ia menyaksikan pernikahan kami melalui laptop yang dipegang oleh Sai. Bosku Tsunade adalah pendeta yang menikahkan kami, dan Shizune memainkan biolanya sebagai musik pengiring pernikahanku dengan Sasuke. Pernikahan kecil, namun aku merasa bahagia bagai berada di langit ketujuh. Sasuke mengucapkan sumpahnya, lalu ia menundukkan kepalanya untuk menciumku. Ia memegang dan mengelus punggungku saat menciumku dengan sepenuh perasaanya. Hari itu menjadi hari dimana aku bersyukur telah dilahirkan di dunia ini.

Dan hari ini, beberapa bulan setelah ia mendapat promosi dan kenaikan gaji atas segala kesuksesan yang ia bawa masuk ke dalam perusahan Orochimaru, ia meminta libur dan kami akan menghabiskan seminggu di dalam rumah pantai tempat kami menghabiskan bulan madu kami. Aku sungguh bahagia.

Sasuke memutari mobilnya lalu ia dengan senyum karismatiknya membukakan pintu mobil untukku. Aku tersipu, memegang tangannya dan keluar dari mobil. Rumah pantai kecil yang aku selalu kenang ada di depan mata. Kecil dan berwarna biru muda, namun aku tetap suka sekali.

Aku mendesah bahagia. Sasuke memelukku dari belakang dan mencium pipiku. Kututup mataku, untuk apa aku berharap lebih? Aku sudah memiliki semua yang kubutuhkan.

Sasuke tersenyum ala Uchiha miliknya saat ia tiba-tiba mengangkat dan membopongku ke arah rumah kecil itu. Aku tertawa geli, Sasuke nggak bersikap romantis setiap hari apalagi kalau ia lagi stress soal pekerjaannya, tetapi kalau ia lagi ingin romantis, ia bisa romantis sekali!

Ia menurunkanku di depan pintu, kemudian memberikan kuncinya kepadaku. Aku memandangnya dengan penuh cinta, saat aku membuka pintu aku melihat pita besar yang terikat di sebuah balon hati di depan mataku. Ada sebuah surat yang terikat di pita itu. Aku memandang Sasuke dengan mata lebar-lebar.

"Kamu menyiapkan sebuah kejutan untukku? Hehe..." Aku membuka amplop kecil itu dengan riang. "S-sasuke...!" Aku memandang suamiku dengan raut wajah tidak percaya.

Sasuke yang telah memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celananya, memandangku dengan kilauan puas di dalam matanya. "Selamat ulang tahun istriku."

"Kamu menghadiahkan rumah kecil ini... kepadaku?"

"Well... aku nggak bisa bilang kalau dari semua ini tidak keluar keuntungan untukku. Kalau aku menculik istriku ke tempat ini saat libur... aku berharap kamu mau memanjakanku," Sasuke memasukkan tangannya ke dalam rambutnya yang sehitam malam, berusaha kelihatan keren dan tenang sekaligus.

"Memanjakanmu? Ada ide bagaimana aku melakukannya?" aku menaruh kedua lenganku di atas bahunya dengan pandangan menggoda.

"Bagaimana kalau kita lakukan hal yang paling kita suka lakukan disini dulu?" Sasuke tersenyum saat membisikkan itu di telingaku.

Aku tertawa geli saat menciumnya dengan semangat. Beberapa jam kemudian saat aku tiba-tiba terbangun dan melihat wajah tertidur Sasuke disinari cahaya rembulan, aku tersenyum dan menaruh rambut depan hitam ke belakang telinganya. Dengan perasaan bahagia aku kembali menutup kedua mataku sambil membisikkan cinta.

**Normal POV.**

Sakura membukakan kedua matanya. Ia tidak mendapati Sasuke di sampingnya, tidak mendengar suara ombak di luar jendela, tidak merasakan kebahagian di dalam hatinya. Sejujurnya ia bahkan tidak merasa sedang menjalani hidup yang nyata, semuanya terasa seperti mimpi buruk dan ia hanya menunggu untuk bangun dari mimpi itu. Ataukah kenangan di masa lalu hanyalah mimpi yang tidak pernah terjadi? Yang manakah kenyataan?

Hanya rasa sakit di hati yang sedang dirasakannya dan suara hujan membuatnya sadar bahwa ia sedang tidak bermimpi.

"Ini kenyataan..." bisik Sakura dengan mata kosong.

Ia masih memandang keluar jendela dimana dunia terlihat abu-abu, saat Ino masuk dengan membawa semangkuk bubur dan roti. Sakura merasakan pandangan cemas Ino di punggungnya. Ia meletakkan nampan yang dibawanya di atas meja.

"Sakura...?" tanya Ino hati-hati.

Sakura tidak menjawab.

"Sakura, makan dulu ya...? Sedikit saja," pinta Ino.

"No?" Sakura masih memandang keluar jendela.

"Ya Sakura?" tanya Ino berharap karena Sakura akhirnya mau bicara.

"Sudah berapa hari telah berlalu...?"

Ino terdiam sesaat sebelum menjawab, "sudah empat hari sejak aku membawamu kesini." Ada sebuah kebisuan yang mematikan, Sakura tahu Ino ingin mengatakan sesuatu tapi ia masih enggan.

"Sai ingin bicara denganmu," akhirnya Ino mengatakannya juga.

"Bilang aku sudah mati."

"Sakura... kamu nggak boleh ngomong begitu," Ino hampir menitikkan air mata saat mendengar ucapan Sakura.

"Tenang saja," Sakura masih memandang keluar jendela, "aku nggak berniat untuk bunuh diri. Kalau kulakukan itu, aku hanya akan memalukan Sasuke. Ia pasti akan menyesal sudah menikahi wanita yang lemah. Tapi aku benar-benar merasa nggak bernyawa lagi. Aku akan menjalankan hidup, namun semangatku sudah habis."

Ino memeluk Sakura untuk sesaat, ia ingin sekali mengatakan bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja, tetapi rasa sakit hati karena telah dibenci dan ditinggalkan orang yang paling dicintai, tidak mungkin bisa disembuhkan oleh sepatah dua patah kata. Yang bisa menolong Sakura hanyalah Sasuke, tetapi lelaki itu tidak bisa dihubungi oleh Ino maupun Sai. Ia bahkan tidak pergi kerja selama empat hari, ia menghilang. Keadaan ini sungguh memfrustasikan keempat pihak.

Sakura mendengar bunyi pintu tertutup dan ia memandang nampan yang ada di atas meja. Wanita berambut pink itu merasa amat kasihan kepada temannya karena sudah merepotkan dan membuat Ino sedih, tetapi ia tidak tahu bagaimana ia bisa tersenyum lagi. Dengan pelan dan tidak bersemangat, Sakura memakan beberapa suap bubur.

"Ombak... aku ingin mendengar bunyi ombak saat tidur..." ia berbisik.

Ia menyangga kepalanya ke kaca jendela yang dingin akibat hujan di luar. Suara hujan membuatnya teringat akan kejadian saat Sasuke meninggalkannya. Ia tidak suka suara itu. Ia lebih suka suara ombak. Ia bisa membayangkan dirinya hidup seterusnya di dalam rumah pantai itu. Mungkin sepanjang hidupnya. Ia mau hidup sederhana dan sendirian untuk sementara sampai hatinya bisa sembuh. Mungkin kerja di restoran terdekat sebagai pelayan. Kerja sebagai apa sajalah, hanya cukup untuk memenuhi kebutuhannya sehari-hari.

Tiba-tiba Sakura merasakan perutnya mual sekali, dengan cepat ia berlari ke kamar mandi untuk memuntahkan isi perutnya. Butuh beberapa menit sampai ia mampu berdiri lagi. Dengan lelah dan bernapas lemah ia memandang wajahnya di depan cermin.

Sakura memandang wajahnya lekat-lekat. Ada sebuah perasaan aneh menyelimuti dirinya saat menerka apa yang sedang terjadi padanya. Ia bisa melihat kenyataan itu terpancar keluar dari kedua matanya. Tubuhnya sendiri mengisyaratkan perubahan yang sedang terjadi. Sakura menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya menumpahkan kesedihannya dengan tangisan.

_Oh kami-sama! Kenapa? Kenapa?!_

"Sakura? Sakura? Kamu kenapa?" Ino berlari ke dalam kamar mandi saat mendengar teriakan sedih temannya.

"I-ino..." Sakura mengangkat kepalanya, kemudian ia kehilangan kesadaran.

**-O-O-O-O-O-**

"Kita harus bicara Sai," Ino masuk ke dalam galeri lukisan Sai tiba-tiba tanpa menghiraukan pandangan marah para pembeli.

Sai membawa Ino ke dalam kantornya setelah meminta waktu sebentar. Ino menutup pintu dengan keras, menunjukkan bahwa ia tidak datang untuk ngobrol santai.

"Sakura hamil," ujar Ino langsung ke intinya.

"Oh kami-sama..." guman Sai frustasi.

"Oh ya kami-sama, seharusnya kamu berpikir dua kali sebelum kamu merusak rumah tangga Sakura. Sekarang ia harus mengurus seorang anak sendiri. Anaknya dengan Sasuke! Anak itu nggak akan memiliki orang tua lengkap!" Ino meledak.

"Ino, aku hanya bermaksud untuk membantu," Sai membela dirinya, tetapi perkataannya membuat Ino memukul kepalanya dengan tasnya.

"Au! Ino sakit! Hentikan!" Sai berusaha menghindari serangan amukan Ino.

"Bajingan! Membantu katamu? Lihat temanku sekarang! Lihat bagaimana ia hidup sekarang! Seperti mayat hidup! Itu semua gara-gara kamu! Aku benci! Aku benci sekali kamu!" Ino sebegitu marahnya sampai ia tidak menyadari air mata yang mengalir.

"Sakura juga temanku! Kita bertiga telah melewati SMU dan universitas bersama, kamu pikir aku menginginkan semua ini? Aku hanya ingin membuat Sasuke cemburu sedikit supaya ia memperjuangkan istrinya. Aku tidak pernah menyangka bahwa Sasuke memiliki harga diri yang begitu tinggi, sampai-sampai ia tidak ingin mendengarkan penjelasan siapapun- au Ino!" sekarang Ino berusaha meninju wajahnya.

"Aku benci kalian berdua! Kamu dan Sasuke!" Ino masih meronta-ronta saat Sai menggenggam kedua pergelangan tangannya.

"Ino kumohon, dengarkan aku..." Sai mengguncang-guncang tubuh wanita itu.

"Aku benci sekali... kenapa aku pernah sempat jatuh cinta pada kalian? Untungnya perasaanku tidak pernah terbalaskan... aku mungkin akan berakhir seperti Sakura jika hal itu terjadi," guman Ino dalam isakan tangisnya.

Sai memandang Ino dengan tidak percaya. "Kamu... pernah jatuh cinta padaku dan Sasuke...?"

Ino tertawa sinis, masih menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kalau Sasuke, dia jelas adalah sejarah, aku berhenti berharap saat ia berpacaran dengan Sakura, akan tetapi kamu... aku sadar aku dari dulu sebenarnya menyukaimu, hanya kamu. Namun sekarang keadaanya berubah, aku sudah tidak mencintaimu lagi. Aku juga tahu kamu memiliki perasaan terhadap Sakura."

Sai terdiam, semuanya sedikit terlalu banyak untuk dicerna. Ia melepaskan kedua pergelangan tangan Ino. Gadis berambut panjang itu sekarang menatapnya dengan serius.

"Aku benar 'kan? Kamu mencintai Sakura 'kan? Kamu selalu berharap seandainya Sakura dan Sasuke bercerai, kamu bisa berada di sisinya 'kan? Ayo ngaku."

"Aku..." Sai memalingkan mukanya. "Aku dari dulu tulus menginginkan kebahagian Sakura... jika ia hidup bahagia dengan Sasuke aku tidak akan mengusik hubungan mereka. Namun semuanya berubah setelah Sasuke menelantarkan Sakura," Sai menutup kedua matanya sebelum memandang Ino dengan serius. "Ya aku ngaku, aku berencana untuk membuat Sakura berpaling padaku jika Sasuke -"

_Plak!_

Sai menyentuh pipinya yang merah, ia tidak menduga Ino akan menamparnya sekuat ini. Tubuh Ino gemetar sebelum air matanya mengalir. Sai melihat rasa sakit yang amat dalam di dalam kedua matanya. Barulah ia sadar bahwa ia telah menyakiti Ino. Dan Sakura, secara tidak langsung.

"Kalian, para laki-laki, semuanya sama saja. Egois."

Sai tidak menghentikan Ino yang berlari keluar dari kantornya. Ia mendengar pintu galerinya yang terbuka dengan keras, suara bel pintunya berdering kencang. Lalu tempatnya hening seperti di dalam kuburan.

"Kali ini aku kelewatan ya...?" bisik Sai sambil menggosokkan pipinya dengan punggung tangannya.

**-O-O-O-O-O-**

Sudah sebulan telah berlalu sejak Sakura tinggal di rumah Ino. Ia masih belum bisa bekerja dan setelah menelpon Tsunade ia meminta cuti untuk beberapa tahun. Tsunade cemas saat mendengar bahwa Sakura telah hamil dan sepertinya akan diceraikan oleh Sasuke. Satu-satunya alasan yang tidak bisa memastikan itu adalah karena Sasuke belum juga menampakkan dirinya. Ino telah mendengar gosip bahwa Sasuke telah menerima beberapa tugas yang membuatnya terbang ke luar negeri. Ia masih belum bisa dihubungi, sepertinya nomer ponselnya telah diganti.

Ino merawat Sakura di tengah kesibukkannya bekerja sebagai guru TK. Lama-kelamaan Sakura mulai sembuh dari rasa sakit hatinya. Walaupun ia masih belum bisa meninggalkan rumah. Tubuhnya lemah karena stress dan depresi, apalagi sejak ia hamil. Ino dengan putus asa mencoba segala cara untuk menghubungi Sasuke, ia bahkan sampai menghadapi tuan Orochimaru, namun tanpa hasil. Mana mungkin Orochimaru memanggil Sasuke pulang saat ia sibuk kerja seperti orang yang kehilangan akal sehatnya dan membawa kesuksesan yang berlipat ganda untuk perusahaannya.

"Ah dasar jelek!" Ino melemparkan ganggang telponnya saat Sakura menuruni tangga.

"Siapa itu...?" tanya Sakura lemah.

Ino mendengus kesal, "sekretaris bernama Karin masih tidak mau memberitahuku nomer ponsel barunya Sasuke. Aku nggak bisa mengerti kenapa pria itu bahkan tidak mau tahu keadaanmu."

"Sudahlah Ino... nggak ada gunanya," Sakura menundukkan kepalanya. "Aku memutuskan untuk membesarkan anak ini sendirian... akan berat tetapi aku sungguh berterima kasih anak ini datang di saat aku kehilangan semangat hidupku. Sekarang aku punya tujuan hidup yang baru Ino," Sakura tersenyum tipis.

"Dasar Sasuke dan Sai... keduanya egois sekali!" Ino masih belum bisa tenang.

Ia memeluk sahabatnya, "kita nggak membutuhkan kedua cowok sialan itu Sakura... bagaimana kalau kita besarkan anak itu bersama? Aku belum pernah membesarkan seorang anak sebelumnya, namun aku tahu beberapa hal tentang itu setelah menjadi guru TK, aku yakin bisa jadi tante yang baik... kita pergi jauh dari sini..." kata Ino dengan suara isak-isak.

Sakura memeluk Ino balik, ia pun ikut menitikkan air mata.

"K-kamu yakin Ino...?"

"Hai!" Ino sekarang tersenyum semangat, sembari menghapus air matanya. "Aku nggak punya keluarga sama sepertimu, kamu sudah seperti saudaraku sendiri Sakura, aku pernah mengatakan hal itu. Ayo kita pergi jauh dan membesarkan anak ini bersama."

Sakura menumpahkan air matanya di atas bahunya Ino.

**-O-O-O-O-O-**

Sasuke berdiri mematung di depan pintu rumahnya setelah ia mengeluarkan koper dari bagasi mobilnya. Tidak ada cahaya lampu yang menyala, itu menandakan Sakura sudah tidur. Ia tidak ingin membangunkannya, namun ia yakin kedatangannya akan membuatnya terbangun. Sudah berapa lama ia tidak pulang ke rumah?

Dua, tiga bulan?

Ia sudah berhenti menghitung hari-hari sejak ia menerima tawaran Orochimaru untuk dinas di luar negeri selama beberapa bulan. Tugas itu datang di saat yang tepat dan ia menghabiskan setiap waktu dan mencurahkan seluruh perhatiannya ke dalam pekerjaannya. Namun saat ia harus tidur, rasa kesepian menghantui relung hatinya dengan kejam. Ia dihantui Sakura dalam setiap mimpinya, terkadang ia bahkan terbangun sambil memanggil namanya. Ia telah melemparkan ponselnya ke dalam air laut saat minum di tanjung. Setelah dinas di luar negeri untuk dua minggu ia tidak pernah menelpon Sakura atau mencoba cari tahu bagaimana keadaanya. Akan tetapi setelah beberapa minggu ia sadar bahwa ia telah bersikap kelewatan. Ia menjadi panik, dan diam-diam ia berharap Sakura akan mencoba menghubungi kantornya. Ia telah memberitahukan nomer ponsel barunya ke Karin dan Orochimaru, untuk jaga-jaga jika seandainya Sakura menelpon mencarinya. Ia terjebak di luar negeri dan tidak bisa pulang sampai semua tugas-tugasnya selesai. Ia selalu menunggu penuh harap dan akhirnya sebulan yang lalu ia tidak tahan lagi dan mencoba menghubungi Sakura dengan sendirinya.

Namun Sakura tidak menjawab panggilannya.

Nomer ponselnya tidak bisa dihubingi, dan telpon rumahnya tidak diangkat. Dari Tsunade ia telah dengar kalau Sakura telah mengambil cuti beberapa tahun. Ia bisa merasakan aura pembunuh Tsunade di ujung telpon saat ia menanyakan keadaan Sakura.

"Halo Tsunade, apa aku bisa bicara dengan Sakura?"

"Oh halo, lihat siapa yang menelpon. Baru ingat kamu ada istri di rumah?" nada suara Tsunade terdengar mematikan sekali.

"Aku tahu kamu membenciku Tsunade, tetapi simpan itu untuk nanti. Aku mau bicara dengan Sakura, aku nggak bisa menghubunginya."

"Sakura cuti," jawab Tsunade pendek.

"Cuti? Untuk berapa lama?" Sasuke menjadi sedikit panik.

"Untuk beberapa tahun. Baru tahu sekarang?" tanya Tsunade balik dengan pedas.

"Kamu tolong bisa nitipkan pesan bahwa aku mencoba menghubunginya?" Sasuke memohon, hal itu membuat Tsunade termangu. Sasuke belum pernah memohon sebelumnya.

"Akan kusampaikan."

"Terima kasih," Sasuke menghela napas. Ia pamit sebelum Tsunade mengatakan sesuatu.

"Sasuke?"

"Hm?"

Hening. Tsunade sepertinya berpikir dua kali untuk memberitahu Sasuke apa yang ingin ia kasih tahu. Namun akhirnya ia hanya berkata, "ada sesuatu, tetapi sebaiknya kamu tahu hal itu dari Sakura..."

"Apa yang kamu maksud-"

_Tut tut tut._

Sasuke menutup ponselnya dengan bingung. Apa yang hendak ingin Tsunade katakan padanya?

Berdiri sekarang di depan rumahnya sendiri, Sasuke tidak tahu apa ia ingin masuk. Ia sudah tidak marah lagi kepada Sakura, ia sadar bahwa selama ini ia telah melantarkan istri tercintanya. Ia ingin berbicara kepada Sakura dan meminta maaf atas sikapnya akhir-akhir ini. Apa Sakura akan memaafkannya? Ataukah ia sudah berpaling ke Sai? Bagaimana kalau ia sedang tidur bersama Sai di dalam..?

Sasuke mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Ia bersumpah jika Sai ada di dalam ia akan menyeretnya keluar dan membuatnya tidak bisa berjalan untuk sebulan lagi! Kali ini ia tidak akan pergi begitu saja dan melihat Sai merebut istrinya sendiri.

Dengan tangan gemetar, Sasuke memasukkan kuncinya, membuka pintu rumah sambil bertanya-tanya kenapa jam segini tidak ada lampu yang menyala. Mobil milik Sakura masih terpakir di depan rumah. Ia teringat kejadian tiga bulan yang lalu. Seharusnya ia membuat wajah Sai babak belur karena berani-beraninya memeluk dan mencium istrinya di depan umum. Tapi ia tidak suka kehilangan kendali di depan banyak orang, apalagi di depan Sakura. Ia selamanya seorang Uchiha. Walaupun sekarang ia sadar bahwa menunjukkan emosi adalah hal yang normal di dunia ini...

Ia menaruh koper kecilnya di atas sofa sambil melonggarkan dan melepaskan dasinya. Suasanya sunyi dan gelap rumah ini membuatnya mulai mendapat firasat buruk.

"Sakura?"

Tidak ada jawaban. Sasuke mencari di dapur. Kosong. Di kamar tamu, di teras depan, kebun, kamar mandi ia juga tidak menemukan Sakura. Saat ia memasuki kamar tidur mereka ia bisa melihat ada yang aneh. Hanya setelah beberapa detik melihat dengan saksama ia sadar kalau barang-barang milik Sakura semuanya sudah menghilang. Semuanya! Sasuke tidak bisa mempercayainya. Ia membuka lemari pakaian Sakura. Kosong. Ia melihat meja berias Sakura juga kosong. Apa yang telah terjadi?

Matanya menangkap sesuatu. Photo pernikahan mereka di atas meja kecil di samping tempat tidur, bagian dimana Sakura biasanya tidur. Ia melihat sesuatu di depan photo itu. Sebuah amplop.

Sasuke berjalan, ia tiba-tiba mendapat firasat buruk. Ia mulai panik dan ketakutan. Dengan tangan gemetar ia membuka amplop itu, membuka secarik kertas yang terlipat. Ia membaca dua kata itu bahkan sebelum ia mendengar benda yang tersembunyi di dalam lipatan kertas itu jatuh ke lantai. Benda bulat kecil yang berkilau.

_Sayonara Sasuke._

* * *

><p>Terima kasih kepada yang sudah menunggu, katakan fanfiction selanjutnya apa yang ingin kalian saya update. Saya sendiri bingung!<p>

Tinggal satu bab lagi dan fanfiction ini tamat!


	7. Teruslah Mencintaiku

**Teruslah Mencintaiku**

****Ya ini dia, chapter terakhir! Selamat membaca.

Disclaimer: Naruto adalah milik Masashi Kishimoto.

Song: Lost in Space by Lighthouse family.

**Normal POV.**

Sai menurunkan kuasnya sesaat, mengamati lukisan yang belum selesai dan sempurna namun sudah meperlihatkan kenangan Sai sedikit. Terdapat empat orang yang saling tersenyum dan berpose seperti hendak ingin difoto. Ia menghela napas. Sebenarnya ia sangat suka Sasuke. Hampir bisa dibilang seandainya ia tidak mencintai istri Sasuke, keduanya bisa menjadi sahabat yang dekat, Sai tahu itu. Akan tetapi Sai selalu memastikan ada dinding di antara mereka karena ia tidak mampu menjadi sahabat Sasuke tanpa merasa cemburu.

Kenapa hidup bisa menjadi begitu rumit sih?

Sakura, dari dulu Sai mengagumi ketabahan hati Sakura sekaligus sisi lemah yang selalu ia berusaha untuk sembunyikan dari orang lain. Sakura tidak bisa dikatakan sebagai wanita yang cengeng walaupun ia sering menangis di atas bahu Sai kalau lagi butuh teman. Sai selalu mendapat impuls untuk melindungi Sakura. Mungkin ia mencintai Sakura karena ia merasa dibutuhkan?

Dibutuhkan. Sai jarang dicari, diperlukan, dan dibutuhkan kehadirannya oleh orang lain. Ia hanyalah seorang lelaki pendiam yang kebetulan memiliki bakat melukis. Ia berasal dari panti asuhan dan setelah kematian kakaknya dari panti asuhan yang sama, Sai memastikan untuk tidak terlalu dekat dengan orang lain lagi. Ia takut kehilangan seseorang untuk yang kedua kalinya...

Tetapi dengan Sakura semuanya berbeda. Ia bisa membuka hatinya untuk Sakura karena Sakura jujur. Sakura tidak pernah menyembunyikan sisi buruknya. Setiap orang memiliki sisi buruk. Sakura tidak terlalu menunjukkannya, tetapi ia berusaha untuk tidak terlalu menyakiti orang lain dengan sifat amarahnya.

Apa sisi burukku, Sai bertanya-tanya. Ia mengambil kuasnya lagi dan mencat warna rambut gadis yang ia gambar di samping Sakura dengan warna pirang. Sai tersenyum dan hatinya diselimuti sebuah kehangatan, membuatnya menurunkan kuasnya dan menyentuh pipi gadis itu. Tiba-tiba ia menarik tangannya, bagai disengat listrik.

Kenapa ia tersenyum melihat semua hal yang mengingatkan Ino kepadanya? Sejak kedatangan Ino seminggu yang lalu, Sai tidak bisa mengusir bayangan Ino dari kepalanya. Dengan bayangan Ino, hadir pula ribuan pertanyaan.

Sejak kapan ia menyukai Sai? Apa yang membuatnya menyukainya? Apakah Ino sungguh sudah nggak menyukainya lagi? Apakah...

Sai tiba-tiba sadar bahwa selama ini ia tidak tahu sama sekali soal perasaan Ino. Jadi selama ini ia mencurahkan isi hatinya kepada Ino tentang perasaannya terhadap seseorang, dan selama ini Ino tahu bahwa orang itu adalah Sakura? Bagaimana perasaannya setiap kali mendengar curhatnya? Sakit hatikah? Berat?

Sai mengingat senyum Ino dan tepukannya di punggungnya. "Jangan khawatir Sai. Walaupun perasaanmu nggak dibalas aku yakin akan datang saatnya dimana kamu menemukan jawabannya. Semoga kamu tahu yang terbaik untukmu." Lalu Ino akan minta permisi sebentar untuk pergi ke kamar mandi. Menangiskah ia setiap kali ia mendengar curhat Sai tentang cintanya terhadap Sakura?

Sekarang pula Sai ingat bahwa waktu kuliah, terkadang ia mendapati Ino memandangnya dari kejauhan. Saat mata bertemu, Ino akan tertawa grogi dan nyengir lebar, atau melambaikan tangan, atau berpura-pura melihat ke arah lain.

Kalau dibandingkan, bisa dibilang keadaan Ino mirip dengan keadaan Sai. Pelukis itu ingin sekali berbicara dengan Ino, ingin mendengar suaranya, ia ingin sekali tahu lebih banyak. Harus Sai akui bahwa sejak Ino tidak pernah ngirim kabar lagi, ia sangat merindukannya, ia terus membayangkan senyum Ino yang polos, matanya yang berbinar-binar saat melihat sesuatu yang lucu, atau rambut panjangnya yang diterbangkan angin.

Tapi bagaimana ia bisa berbicara dengan Ino kalau ia sendiri tidak bisa dihubungi sejak seminggu yang lalu? Ingin ia pergi ke rumahnya, tetapi Sai takut Ino akan marah-marah dan mengusirnya pergi. Mungkin kini saatnya ia tetap mencoba...

Ya ia harus coba, ia ingin ketemu! Sai bangkit lalu mengambil sebuah jaket yang tergantung di dekat pintunya. Setelah mengelus Mia, kucingnya, ia bergegas. Saat ia membuka pintu rumahnya ia mendapati Sasuke, basah kuyup karena hujan yang terhenti beberapa jam yang lalu. Napasnya tersengal-sengal, tubuhnya gemetaran, entah karena air hujan yang dingin atau karena kemarahan yang terpancar dari kedua mata hitamnya.

"Dimana Sakura!" teriak Sasuke. Ia mendorong Sai dan masuk ke dalam rumah memanggil nama istrinya.

"Sakura?! Sakura?! Kamu ada di dalam?! Jawablah aku Sayang!"

"Sasuke tenang dulu!" Sai mencoba untuk mencegah Sasuke membuat kegaduhan di rumahnya sendiri, namun Sasuke menarik lengannya sekuat tenaga.

"Sakura!" Sasuke melihat ke dalam semua ruangan.

"Sasuke, Sakura nggak ada disini! Dia ada di tempatnya Ino, kebetulan aku mau kesana-"

"Ino nggak ada! Mobilnya nggak ada! Kata para tetangganya, dia sudah pindah keluar kota entah kemana! Aku nggak peduli dia ada dimana, aku mau ketemu istriku!" teriak Sasuke panik tak karuan.

Perkataan Sasuke membuat perut Sai terasa bagai diisi air dingin. "Ino telah pindah...?"

"Kalau nggak percaya, pergi saja ke tempatnya!" Sasuke mencengkram kepalanya. "Aku mau ketemu istriku..!"

"Sasuke, tenang dulu, mungkin semua ini hanyalah sebuah kesalahpahaman-"

"Semua barang Sakura telah hilang! Ia telah pergi membawa semuanya, semuanya! Ia telah pergi dari kehidupanku dan aku baru sadar sekarang bahwa aku nggak bisa hidup tanpa dia..." Sasuke menggeram.

Sai tidak mampu menghentikan dirinya untuk berkata, "penyesalan selalu datang belakangan Sasuke, aku sudah melihat semua ini datang. Tidak ada orang lain yang patut disalahkan kecuali dirimu sepenuhnya, dari dulu aku sudah berpikir bahwa kamu tidak pantas untuk Sakura."

Sasuke mengangkat kepalanya, sembari berlari ke arah Sai dan mencengkram bajunya. Kedua lelaki itu saling mengangkat tinju dan berkelahi di depan pintu. Sai dan Sasuke terjatuh, tetapi Sasuke masih mengeram dan melemparkan dirinya ke Sai, membantingnya ke bawah, Sai bagaimanapun, berhasil meninju wajah Sasuke.

"Beraninya kau! Seharusnya kau tidak menyentuh istriku!"

"Kamu seorang pecundang Sasuke! Sakura pantas mendapatkan yang lebih baik!"

"Aku tidak akan melepaskan Sakura! Tidak akan pernah!"

"Sudah terlambat untuk itu! Kau sudah terlalu menyakitinya!"

Perkelahian Sai dan Sasuke membuat beberapa tetangga melihat keluar jendela dan pintu rumah mereka dengan heran dan rasa ingin tahu, namun tidak ada yang menghentikan mereka. Akhirnya Sasuke dan Sai berhenti, mereka duduk, meraba bagian tubuh yang kesakitan, Sasuke meludahkan darah di dalam mulutnya keluar, dan Sai meggosok bibirnya yang pecah.

"Sudah kembali akal sehatmu?" tanya Sai sinis.

"Aku cuma menyembunyikannya sebentar untuk membuatmu babak belur," balas Sasuke dingin.

Sai tertawa, "terserah. Aku lagi sibuk, aku harus menemukan Ino dan Sakura..."

Sasuke kembali meledak, "bisakah kamu berhenti mengejar istriku?! Haruskah kumulai ronde kedua?"

"Agar kau tahu ya," Sai sekarang terlihat marah, "aku menyebut nama Ino duluan daripada nama Sakura! Dan tentu saja aku ingin menemukan Sakura juga, dia sahabatku, menikah denganmu atau tidak, lagipula dia lagi hamil, aku mengkhawatirkan keadaan-"

Sasuke memandang Sai dengan mata terbuka lebar dan untuk sesaat ia melupakan kemarahannya terhadap Sai. Bahkan tubuhnya mengabaikan rasa sakitnya.

"H-hamil...? Sakura?" bibir Sasuke bergetar.

Sai memandang Sasuke dengan ekspresi yang sama.

"Kami-sama, Sasuke! Kau tidak tahu?!"

"Bagaimana aku bisa tahu?" geram Sasuke frustasi, kedua matanya berkaca-kaca. "Tidak ada yang kasih tahu!"

"Oh ya bagaimana bisa? Aku dan Ino sudah mencoba menghubungimu untuk sebulan."

"Aku telah melemparkan ponselku ke laut... Aku akui untuk sebulan aku tidak mencoba untuk nelpon duluan, tetapi kemudian aku nitipkan nomerku yang baru di kantor. Seharusnya mereka Karin atau Orochimaru kasih tahu nomerku jika Ino atau Sakura nelpon."

"Percayalah padaku, Ino mencoba menghubungimu untuk dua bulan penuh, tetapi Orochimaru menolak untuk memintamu balik, ia bahkan sudah dikasih tahu kalau Sakura hamil. Sepertinya Orochimaru sama sekali tidak berkehendak untuk membuatmu menghentikan pekerjaan yang menyukseskan perusahaan..." ujar Sai kesal.

"Sialan..." Sasuke memukul tanah di sampingnya. "Aku akan keluar dari pekerjaanku hari ini juga. Sekarang aku hanya mau menemukan Sakura..."

Sai menghela napas, "begini Sasuke, aku tahu kamu tidak suka padaku dan aku juga tidak suka kamu. Namun aku pikir kita harus kerja sama untuk menemukan kedua wanita itu. Dan biar kubuat jelas disini, kebahagiaan Sakura adalah yang utama, aku tidak akan merebutnya darimu jika kamu benar-benar bisa membahagiakannya. Sakura adalah sahabatku, sudah dari dulu sampai sekarang. Aku akui, aku telah kelewatan akhir-akhir ini, tapi aku siap melakukan apapun, hanya agar kita semua berkumpul seperti dulu lagi... kita berempat. Dan kamu tidak bisa mencegahku untuk mencari mereka. Aku harus menemukan Ino."

Sasuke terdiam sesaat. Kata-kata Sai ada benarnya juga, prioritas sekarang adalah menemukan Sakura dan Ino dan untuk itu ia butuh bantuan. Lagipula jika masalah rumit tentang mencintai wanita yang sama itu tidak ada, ia tahu ia bisa berteman dengan Sai.

Sasuke bangkit, menepuk-nepuk celananya yang kotor, lalu ia mengulurkan tangannya kepada Sai. Pelukis itu mengangguk kemudian ia meraih tangan Sasuke dan dibantu bangun.

"Kita gencetan senjata... " ujar Sasuke tenang, tetapi kemudian ia tersenyum mengejek, "...untuk sekarang. Aku masih belum puas menghajarmu."

"Setuju, dan kita lihat saja," Sai berjabat tangan Sasuke memperlihatkan senyum ala dirinya yang khas.

"Pertama-tama kita tanya semua tetangga Ino, mungkin mereka punya petunjuk. Karena ini sudah malam kita nggak bisa nelpon Tsunade jadi kusarankan kita lakukan besok," saran Sai.

Sasuke geram, "aku nggak bisa nunggu sampai besok, siapa tahu istriku lagi dimana..."

Sai mengangkat tangannya, "aku bisa mengerti kamu cemas Sasuke, tetapi pergi mencari tak karuan tidak akan membuahkan hasil, lagipula aku yakin Ino ada bersama Sakura, ia akan menjaganya dengan baik-baik, itu bisa aku jamin."

Sasuke belum bisa tenang, namun ia setuju. Berdua mereka menuju ke tempat Ino untuk menanyakan tetangga sekitar. Mereka tidak mendapat banyak informasi, satu-satunya hal adalah bahwa Ino menyebut sesuatu tentang mengunjungi seorang saudara jauh.

Hari sudah terlalu malam dan Sai menawarkan Sasuke untuk menginap di tempatnya saat Sasuke bilang ia akan tidur di dalam mobil, ia tidak mampu pulang dan tidur di rumahnya yang kosong tanpa kehadiran Sakura disana. Sasuke menerima tawaran Sai dan tidur di sofa ditemani Mia. Sebelum menutup mata, Sasuke mengirim bosnya Orochimaru sebuah SMS pendek yang bertuliskan "aku keluar dari pekerjaanku." Lalu untuk kedua kalinya Sasuke membuang nomernya. Merasa lebih baik, ia menutup kedua matanya dan jatuh tidur, memimpikan seorang wanita dengan rambut pink, menunggunya entah dimana.

-O-O-O-O-O-

Sambil memainkan kunci mobilnya dan membawa belanjaan yang ia baru saja beli di supermarket terdekat, Ino bersenandung menuju ke rumah terakhir yang ada di ujung jalan. Ia sudah bisa mencium air laut dan mendengar ombak tidak jauh dari tempatnya, merasa heran kapan ia akan hidup lagi di tempat tanpa bau dan suara itu, tetapi Sakura dan Manami sepertinya merasa paling nyaman berada di dekat laut. Hampir setiap hari Sakura mengajak Manami main di pantai kalau ia lagi tidak kerja.

Ino masih bersenandung saat ia membuka pintu dan melepas sepatu hak tingginya. Setelah meletakkan belanjaanya di dapur ia mencari Sakura dan Manami. Ia menemukan keduanya tertidur di atas sofa, Manami di atas perut ibunya. Ino tersenyum dan menyelimuti mereka berdua. Keduanya begitu mirip dalam hal kepribadian walaupun Manami sekarang menunjukkan ciri-ciri wajah ayahnya selain rambutnya yang sehitam malam. Hanya matanya yang hijau, itu adalah ciri khas yang ia dapat dari ibunya. Ino tertawa geli saat membayangkan betapa cantiknya Manami akan jadi nanti, pasti ia dan Sakura akan menjadi wanita-wanita tua galak yang berusaha membendung para cowok yang akan mengejar Manami kemanapun ia pergi. Ino memasukkan belanjaannya ke dalam kulkas saat Sakura datang dengan menguap.

"Hai Ino, kamu tadi belanja?" Sakura melihat ke dalam tas plastik.

"Yap, aku lagi kepingin makan pasta. Lihat, sekarang kita bisa masak pasta pomodoro, aglio olio, cabonara..." Ino nyengir saat memasukkan sayuran ke dalam kulkas.

"Sudah beli susu buat Manami?" tanya Sakura.

"Sudah dong, aku juga beli rok baru untuknya, lihat. Lucu nggak?" Ino tersenyum lebar memperlihat rok pink dengan motif kucing.

"Lucu sekali Ino," Sakura tersenyum mengambil rok itu. "Manami pasti akan suka, akan dia pakai saat kita pergi ke kebun binatang minggu depan, gimana?"

"Ide bagus," Ino menutup kulkas. "Oh ya lagi dua hari ada diskon besar di butikku, kamu mau datang? Sudah saatnya kamu beli baju baru Sakura, lemarimu terlalu kosong untuk seorang wanita! Aku tahu kamu masih mencurahkan semua perhatianmu ke Manami, tapi kapan kamu akan keluar dari rumah dan memperhatikan dirimu juga?" Ino membuka segel es krim vanilla dan memakannya setelah menawarkannya kepada Sakura yang menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Nanti Ino... aku belum siap untuk ketemu orang-orang baru... Tapi aku akan ke butikmu, janji deh," Sakura duduk di atas kursi kemudian dia menunjuk ke sebuah buket bunga di pojok dapur. "Tuh kamu dapat bunga dari Deidara lagi, dia tadi datang kesini mau mengajakmu makan malam tapi aku bilang kamu lagi nggak ada."

Ino menghela napas, "dia keras kepala juga ya?"

"Hayo, siapa tadi bilang kalau aku harus keluar dan ketemu orang baru. Kenapa nggak kencan sekali sama dia? Siapa tahu kamu..." Sakura tertawa terkekeh.

"Menurutmu aku harus mencobanya?" Ino memakan es krimnya sembari berpikir.

"Ayolah, kamu sudah lama sekali nggak kencan, kalau dipikir-pikir kamu nggak pernah kencan sejak kita pindah kesini," Sakura tambah semangat.

"Hm... ya sudah..." Ino tersenyum sedikit, ia mulai tambah semangat.

"Aku akan tidur sekarang, kamu kerja besok 'kan? Makan malam saja sama Deidara, aku dan Manami akan baik-baik saja, mungkin kami akan pergi berenang di pantai lagi besok."

"Kamu benar-benar nggak bisa hidup jauh dari laut sekarang ya?" tanya Ino.

"Nggak bisa, aku benar-benar bahagia disini, begitu juga Manami. Aku hampir bisa bersumpah, dia adalah reinkarnasi putri duyung!" Sakura tertawa.

Ino tertawa, "selamat tidur Sakura." Ia kemudian memasukkan sisa es krimnya ke dalam kulkas.

Sakura menguap, "selamat tidur."

Setelah itu Sakura menggendong putrinya yang berumur dua tahun ke atas. Manami tidur di kamar Sakura yang merupakan kamar terbesar di rumah ini. Setengah kamar Sakura penuh dengan mainan dan kebutuhan Manami, sedangkan kamar kedua adalah milik Ino yang masih 100% adalah kamar seorang wanita singel. Rumah ini bahkan memiliki teras yang menghadap ke laut. Sakura dan Ino telah mengumpulkan semua tabungan mereka dan Sakura bahkan dengan berat hati menjual rumah pantai kecil hadiah Sasuke agar mereka bisa beli rumah ini. Mereka bahkan terpaksa meminjam uang dari bank untuk bayar setengah harganya, tetapi Ino dan Sakura bekerja keras dan sedikit demi sedikit mereka bisa bayar hutang mereka. Ino menjadi penjual di sebuah butik pakaian di kota, terkadang ia bekerja malamnya di sebuah bar dan Sakura bekerja di sebuah apotik. Mereka bergantian menjaga Manami, Ino sudah menganggap Manami seperti putrinya sendiri, gadis kecil itu sungguh mampu mencuri hati setiap orang yang melihatnya.

Ingatan akan masa lalunya membuat Ino memikirkan nasib dua lelaki yang sudah lama ia coba lupakan. Ia bertanya-tanya apakah Sasuke sudah menjadi begitu sukses sampai ia tidak benar-benar mencari Sakura. Terkadang Ino berharap Sasuke muncul di depan pintu dan membawa Sakura dan Manami pulang, sahabatnya sungguh pantas memiliki keluarga yang utuh. Akan tetapi sampai tiga tahun terakhir ini tidak pernah ada kabar apapun, dan Sakura tidak berbicara sepatah katapun tentang Sasuke sejak perpisahan mereka. Hanya sekali, saat melahirkan Manami, sambil menggenggam tangan Ino yang terus mencoba menyemangati temannya, ia meneriaki nama Sasuke. Saat Sakura menggendong Manami untuk pertama kalinya ia menangis dan membisikkan nama Sasuke untuk terakhir kalinya. Sakura menamakan putrinya Manami, dengan kanji mana untuk kasih sayang dan mi kanji untuk laut.

Kalau untuk dirinya sendiri, Ino berharap orang yang muncul di depan pintu adalah...

Ino mengganti bajunya dan menggosok gigi. Saat memperhatikan wajahnya yang terlihat capek dan sedikit kesepian ia mulai setuju dengan Sakura bahwa ia harus mulai kencan lagi. Saatnya untuk melupakan orang berambut hitam yang suka melukis itu. Tidak ada untungnya mengharapkan cintanya terbalas.

Dengan senyum yang mengisyaratkan harapan, Ino tertidur pulas.

-O-O-O-O-O-

Sakura tersenyum melihat Manami memukul sekop plastik kecilnya ke pasir sambil mengguman "da da daa." Ia sungguh terlihat gemes dalam baju renang pink miliknya. Sakura hanya memakai baju kaos putih dan celana pendek. Di sekitar sini tidak banyak orang yang tinggal, dan jika ada yang melihat Sakura itu hanyalah tetangga dekat.

"Lihat Manami, kerang pink!" Sakura tersenyum lagi saat Manami berjalan ke arah Sakura untuk mengambil kerang. Manami tertawa lalu ia mencoba untuk mengunyah kerang itu.

"Manami jangan," Sakura mengambil kerangnya dan menaruh Manami di atas pangkuannya, mencium kepalanya.

"Yino, yino!" Manami meronta sedikit. Ia melihat sekeliling.

"Tante Ino lagi ada janji kencan, tunggu sampai dia pulang ya?" Sakura menaruh kerangnya di dalam ember plastik merah milik Manami.

"Kencyan?" tanya Manami heran.

Sakura tertawa dan mengangkat putrinya tinggi-tinggi, kemudian mencium perut Manami untuk menggelitiknya. Manami tertawa dan meronta sekaligus.

"Bobil," kata Manami, membuat Sakura berpaling ke rumahnya.

Sebuah mobil hitam berpakir di pakiran, Sakura menduga itu adalah Deidara lagi. Tapi bukankah seharusnya sekarang ia lagi makan malam dengan Ino?

Sakura bangkit sambil menggendong Manami. Ia mendengar bunyi pintu mobil yang dibuka lalu ditutup, mendengar bunyi bel pintunya. Sakura ingin sekali tahu siapa yang telah datang, tetapi entah kenapa ia tidak mampu menggerakkan kakinya.

Tiba-tiba Manami tertawa dan mengangkat kedua lengannya ke arah rumah seolah-olah ia ingin sekali dipeluk oleh orang yang menunggu di depan pintu.

"Da da da.. da dad dad dad!" ujar Manami ceria.

"Dad..?" tanya Sakura heran.

Kemudian sebuah bayangan muncul di samping teras yang menghadap ke laut.

-O-O-O-O-O-

Ino tersenyum menyentuh buket bunga mawar yang tertata rapi di meja tempat ia menunggu Deidara. Sudah lama ia tidak merasa antusias dan romantis begini. Deidara telah mengirimnya sebuah SMS memberitahu restoran dan nomer meja dimana ia akan makan malam bersamanya. Ia cukup terkejut mendapati meja itu memiliki bunga dengan kartu bertuliskan namanya.

Seorang pelayan menanyakan apa yang ingin ia minum, Ino merasa hari ini ia pantas minum sesuatu yang spesial.

"Champagne."

Pelayan itu mengangguk dan tidak lama kemudian ia membawa pesanan Ino. Ia membuka botol itu, menuangkan sedikit ke gelasnya Ino, membungkuk lalu pergi. Ino menghabiskan waktunya dengan berpikir soal beberapa rencananya untuk masa depan. Jika hutang mereka sudah lunas ia ingin membuka butiknya sendiri...

Gelasnya kosong, dan Ino hendak mengambil botolnya untuk menuangkan sedikit ke gelasnya, tetapi pelayannya lebih cepat. Ino tersenyum tanpa berpaling ke arahnya. Ia tiba-tiba sadar bahwa tangan pelayan itu ternyata lebih maskulin dan pucat daripada sebelumnya. Entah kenapa kedua pipinya Ino tersipu merah karena ia mendapat keinginan untuk dielus tangan itu.

"Merci," kata Ino malu-malu saat mengangkat wajahnya.

Senyum Ino langsung hilang. Ternyata yang berdiri di sampingnya bukanlah si pelayan atau Deidara.

Itu adalah Sai.

"S-Sai...?" kedua lutut Ino terasa lemah seketika.

Sai tersenyum padanya, sebuah senyum yang Ino belum pernah lihat sebelumnya. Itu adalah senyum seorang lelaki yang sudah dewasa, yang belajar dari kesalahannya, yang memaafkan semua kesalahan gadis yang ia cintai. Senyum seseorang yang telah menemukan apa yang ia cari selama ini.

"Ino," Sai mengangguk kemudian duduk di depannya.

"Apa yang kamu lakukan disini..?" Ino memperhatikan Sai dari atas ke bawah, ia akui bahwa Sai terlihat tampan dalam setelan jasnya.

"Makan malam dengan wanita yang kucintai," jawab Sai tanpa malu-malu.

Mulut Ino terbuka, tetapi ia menutupnya secepat kilat. Ia sungguh bingung, ada begitu banyak pertanyaan. Sai nampaknya tidak sebingung itu, ia bersikap seolah-olah gadis yang duduk di depannya bukanlah seseorang yang ia tidak lihat untuk tiga tahun terakhir ini. Ia dengan tenang memesan sebuah filet ikan dengan asparagus dan saos anggur putih.

"Sai jawab pertanyaanku, kenapa kamu bisa ada disini? Bagaimana kamu bisa tahu aku ada disini? Aku... aku lagi nunggu seseorang!" Ino sekarang meledak marah karena ia tidak bisa percaya Sai mampu bersikap begitu tenang sementara ia merasa badai telah menggoyahkan kehidupan tenang yang ia bangun dengan susah payah.

"Kamu sudah memesan?" tanya Sai dan senyumnya yang karismatik kembali membuat Ino melupakan amarahnya.

"Belum..." jawab Ino malu-malu.

"Jangan khawatir, aku sudah memesan buatmu. Pasta seafood, kamu masih suka pasta 'kan?" sekarang Sai menyangga punggungnya dengan tenang.

"Sai... begini-"

"_Temanmu _Deidara tidak akan datang malam ini. Aku sudah pastikan agar ia tidak mengganggumu lagi," ujar Sai tenang tetapi suaranya terdengar tajam saat mengatakan kata temanmu.

"Apa..? Kenapa? Apa yang telah kamu lakukan?! Beraninya kamu ikut campur dalam kehidupan pribadiku!" sekarang Ino bangkit membuat banyak orang berpaling ke arahnya.

Sai menggenggam tangan Ino, membuat wanita itu kembali duduk dengan tenang. Mereka berdua terdiam sesaat, Sai mengelus punggung tangan Ino dengan lembut dan Ino tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa karena ia begitu menikmati sentuhan Sai...

Saat sang pelayan datang membawa pesanan mereka, Sai melepaskan tangan Ino. Mereka makan tanpa menyebut sepatah katapun. Akhirnya setelah mereka selesai makan, dan sang pelayan membawa pergi semua piring kotor, Sai kembali berbicara.

"Aku tahu kamu punya ribuan pertanyaan Ino. Akan kujawab semuanya."

Ino langsung bertanya, "sejak kapan kamu tahu keberadaanku?"

Sai melirik ke arah Ino sebentar, kedua matanya terlihat sedih untuk sesaat, ada pula sebuah kerinduan tercermin disana.

Ia menghela napas, "sebenarnya sudah sejak dua tahun lebih..."

Ino menatap Sai dengan tidak percaya, hanya mampu bilang "oh..."

Sai kembali meraih ke tangan Ino, tetapi kali ini ia menarik tangannya. Sai kembali menghela napas.

"Kami memliki alasan kenapa kami tidak menunjukkan diri dua tahun terakhir ini," ujar Sai tenang.

"Kami...? Jadi Sasuke...?" Ino tambah shok dari detik ke detik selanjutnya.

"Ya," jawab Sai. "Seperti yang kubilang kami memliki alasan."

Ino mengangguk, kemudian tiba-tiba ia bangkit dan meninggalkan Sai sendiri. Ia membiarkan Sai mengurus pembayarannya, ia sudah tidak peduli lagi, ia hanya ingin pergi jauh dari Sai.

"Dasar cowok, kamu menunggu dan berharap mereka datang dan mereka membiarkan kita menunggu bertahun-tahun..." Ino mengguman marah pada dirinya sendiri, sambil berjalan ke arah pantai yang ada di dekat.

Ia berhenti di depan ombak dan berbisik, "ternyata aku memang berharap selama ini bahwa ia akan datang menjemputku..."

Ino menitikkan air mata, ia sudah tidak bisa mengerti dunia ini lagi. Ia terkejut saat sepasang lengan kuat memeluknya dari belakang.

"Aku dan Sasuke mencari kalian seperti orang gila saat kalian pergi dari kehidupan kami. Tidak pernah ada satu haripun kami lewatkan tanpa mencari tahu keberadaan kalian. Sasuke langsung keluar dari pekerjaanya, aku menempatkan seseorang di galeriku untuk menggantikanku. Kami menananyakan setiap orang yang mengenal kalian. Akhirnya kami mencari keberadaan saudara jauh yang kamu sebut ke seorang tetanggamu. Kami menemukannya, namun ia bilang kamu sudah pergi lagi bersama dengan temanmu yang berambut pink. Kami frustasi karena itu adalah satu-satunya petunjuk yang kami miliki. Akhirnya Sasuke mendapat kabar bahwa rumah pantai kecil yang ia hadiahkan ke Sakura sedang dijual. Kami menempatkan seseorang untuk membeli rumah kecil itu... setelah orang itu membeli rumah pantainya dengan koneksi kami, kami mengikuti orang itu yang membutuhkan tanda tangan darimu. Setelah kami menemukanmu kami mengikutimu dan akhirnya tahu alamatmu dan Sakura..."

Ino membisu. Ia membiarkan Sai melanjutkan kata-katanya, air matanya terus mengalir.

"Saat kami melihatmu masuk rumah dan Sakura menggendong seorang bayi, kami sungguh ingin berlari ke arah kalian dan tidak membiarkan kalian pergi untuk yang kedua kalinya. Namun kalian terlihat begitu bahagia, begitu tentram. Kami mengawasi kalian dan kami sadar bahwa kalian telah membangun sebuah kehidupan nyaman dengan kekuatan kalian sendiri. Kami tidak ingin menghancurkannya dengan kembali hadir dalam kehidupan kalian. Kami juga sadar kalau kami harus membawakan bukti bahwa kali ini kami akan membahagiakan kalian seperti yang kalian pantas dapatkan."

Ino menundukkan kepalanya, begitu lamanya ia menginginkan Sai mengatakan semua ini. Apakah sampai saat ini ia ternyata masih mencintai Sai sepenuhnya...?

"Sasuke sudah keluar dari pekerjaanya, namun ia sadar ia harus kerja kalau ingin menafkahi Sakura dan si kecil. Tetapi kali ini ia tidak ingin larut dalam pekerjaanya sampai menelantarkan keluarganya lagi. Kami berdua, aku dan Sasuke, ingin bagaimanapun memberikan kehidupan dimana kamu dan Sakura tidak kekurangan apapun," sekarang Sai memeluk Ino lebih erat dan menghirup aroma rambut Ino.

"Sasuke memiliki sebuah ide untuk membangun sebuah hotel di dekat pantai. Kami berdua bekerja sama, hotelnya terbangun dalam setahun, Sasuke bekerja di bidang marketing aku di accounting. Hotelnya adalah proyek kerja sama kami yang sukses. Begitu sukses sampai kami membangun sebuah hotel yang lainnya. Hotel yang pertama kami namakan Sakura, hotel yang kedua Ino, kami berencana membangun hotel yang ketiga bernama Manami..."

Ino menangis terisak-isak membalikkan badannya untuk menatap Sai.

Sai mengelus pipinya, "aku dan Sasuke tidak henti-hentinya memikirkan kamu, Sakura dan si kecil Manami. Minggu yang lalu hotel kedua kami telah selesai dibangun. Kami merasa ini akhirnya adalah saatnya untuk menjemput kalian. Dan kali ini kami tidak akan membiarkan kalian pergi."

"Sai..." Ino menundukkan kepalanya sembari menangis.

"Aku mencintaimu Ino, hanya setelah kamu pergi dariku aku sadar betapa aku merindukan dan membutuhkan kehadiranmu dalam kehidupanku. Aku tidak bisa berhenti melukismu, hanya dengan begitu aku merasa kamu masih berada di sisiku. Namun kali ini aku ingin membawa Ino yang sebenarnya pergi bersamaku. Aku sadar selama ini aku telah bertindak kelewatan dengan menyakitimu dan tidak pernah memberikanmu kesempatan. Maukah kamu memaafkan pria bodoh ini dan pulang bersamaku?" tanya Sai dengan sepenuh hatinya.

Ino tambah menangis sebelum ia membuka kedua lengannya dan memeluk Sai erat-erat. Lelaki itu tertawa bahagia dan mengangkat Ino tinggi-tinggi. Kemudian ia mencium Ino dengan penuh cinta.

"Tidak akan kulepaskan lagi..." bisik Sai membuat Ino kembali tersipu merah.

Ino tiba-tiba terlihat serius, "bagaimana dengan Sasuke? Kapan ia akan menemui Sakura?"

Sai berpaling, kedua pipinya tersipu merah, membuat Ino heran sekali.

"Begini... Sasuke mengosongkan sebuah meja di restoran miliknya hari ini dan memerintahku untuk membuatmu sibuk agar aku pastikan kamu tidak mengganggu reuni-nya dengan Sakura malam ini..."

"Apa?!"

Sai tertawa dan kembali memeluk Ino.

-O-O-O-O-O-

"Dad! Dad!" Manami terus menunjuk ke arah pria yang melangkah ke tempat dimana Sakura dan Manami berdiri.

Sakura merasa dadanya sesak sekali, ingin ia lari, pergi jauh dari pria itu, tetapi ia ada di depannya dan laut ada di belakangnya. Ia memeluk Manami erat bagai hendak mencegah lelaki itu membawa putrinya kabur, atau ia hanya menggunakan Manami sebagai sebuah perisai untuk melindungi dirinya...?

Sekarang lelaki itu berdiri di depannya, dengan dua meter jarak yang memisahkan. Sakura tidak tahu harus bilang apa, ingin dengar apa. Matahari yang terbenam, suara ombak dan bau laut mengingatkan dirinya akan hari pernikahannya beberapa tahun yang lalu.

_"Sampai kematian memisahkan kami."_

"Halo Sakura," suara gelap itu membuat hati Sakura merasakan berbagai emosi.

"Halo Sasuke..." Sakura menyembunyikan wajahnya di belakang kepala Manami.

Saat Sakura akhirnya melirik ke Sasuke dengan hati-hati, ia melihat Sasuke tersenyum kepada Manami.

"Bolehkah aku menggendongnya?"

Sakura mengangguk, bingung apakah ia harus memberitahu Sasuke kalau itu adalah putrinya. Namun Sasuke mengambil Manami bagai itu adalah hal paling wajar di dunia ini. Ia mencium keningnya dan Sakura sadar bahwa Sasuke sudah tahu.

"Dad! Dad!" Manami menyentuh kedua pipi Sasuke.

"Halo Manami," kasih sayang yang amat dalam terpancar dari kedua matanya.

"Sasuke... anu..." Sakura menggosok lengannya dengan malu.

"Aku sudah tahu. Manami adalah anak kami, aku sudah tahu."

"Kamu sudah tahu...? Sejak kapan...?" tanya Sakura tidak percaya.

Sasuke mengembalikan Manami ke Sakura, mungkin karena Sakura terlihat membutuhkan suatu pegangan.

"Sudah sejak dua tahun lebih Sakura. Aku sudah tahu keberadaanmu dan Ino sejak dulu. Sejak kamu menjual rumah pantai hadiah yang kuberikan. Dan kamu juga harus tahu, aku orang sebenarnya yang membelinya. Rumah pantai itu masih menjadi milikmu."

"Dua tahun lebih...?" Sakura mundur.

"Saat aku menemukanmu aku tidak tahu harus bilang apa. Aku ingin berlutut di depanmu dan meminta maaf karena telah melupakanmu, mengabaikanmu, mencurigai, menuduh, membenci dan meninggalkanmu sendiri. Ribuan maaf tidak akan cukup untuk menghapus kesalahanku. Karena itu aku membangun sebuah tempat dimana aku bisa berada di sisimu dan pastikan bahwa aku bisa menafkahimu dan Manami agar kalian tidak kekurangan sedikitpun. Terlebih dari itu, kali ini aku ingin menjaga dan mencintaimu seutuhnya Sakura. Aku membutuhkanmu dalam kehidupanku... jangan pergi lagi..." Sasuke mengangkat tangannya dan mengelus pipi Sakura.

Sakura tidak sadar bahwa ia telah menitikkan air mata, ia berkata dengan suara serak, "kenapa... kenapa kamu tidak menghubungiku setelah menuduhku selingkuh?"

"Aku mendapat tugas dinas di luar negeri dari Orochimaru. Sebelumnya aku melemparkan ponselku ke laut setelah mabuk sembari mengingat masa lalu kita. Aku sakit hati dan marah aku mengambil tugas itu tanpa pikir panjang. Setelah sebulan berada di luar negeri aku sadar bahwa aku telah bertindak kelewatan. Dan bahkan jika seandainya kamu selingkuh dengan Sai, itu adalah kesalahanku karena telah menelantarkanmu walaupun aku suamimu. Yang harus disalahkan adalah aku sepenuhnya. Aku menitipkan nomerku yang baru ke Karin dan Orochimaru, namun ia tidak memberitahumu dan tidak memberitahuku kabar bahwa kamu hamil... Aku keluar dari pekerjaanku saat aku menyadari semua itu dan menghabiskan hari-hariku untuk mencarimu. Aku dan Sai telah bersahabat. Apakah kamu tahu bahwa ia sekarang mencintai Ino? Sulit dipercaya bahwa ia sadar hal itu sampai Ino telah pergi dari kehidupannya..." Sasuke menunjukkan senyum ala Uchihanya.

"Sasuke..." Sakura masih berpikir. Apakah ia sanggup untuk melupakan masa lalunya dan memaafkan Sasuke?

Sasuke tiba-tiba terlihat serius dan kemudian berlutut di depan Sakura bagai saat ia melamarnya.

"Sakura, walaupun ribuan maaf tidak bisa menghapus kesalahanku di masa lalu, walaupun aku telah menjadi orang paling tidak pantas yang bisa kamu dapatkan, walaupun aku tidak pantas mendapat kesempatan kedua, namun aku mohon. Maafkan kesalahanku dan kembalilah ke sisiku dengan Manami. Aku tidak bisa janji bisa menjadi suami terbaik di dunia ini dan kehidupan kita akan bebas dari masalah dan pertengkaran namun aku berjanji aku tidak akan menelantarkanmu lagi dan akan berusaha sekuat tenaga membuatmu menjadi istri paling bahagia di dunia ini. Maukah kamu memaafkan Uchiha idiot ini dan membuat kehidupannya kembali dipenuhi kebahagiaan?"

Perkataan dan sinar dalam kedua mata onyx-nya membuat pertahanan Sakura runtuh seketika. Ia menggenggam tangan Sasuke dan menangis, menyebut nama Sasuke dengan penuh rasa cinta. Sasuke langusng bangkit dan ia memeluk Sakura erat-erat kemudian menciumnya. Manami yang ada di anatara mereka, tertawa manis. Sasuke dan Sakura tersenyum dan mereka berdua mencium kedua pipi Manami di saat yang bersamaan.

"Aku mencintaimu Sasuke, dari dulu sampai kapanpun," bisik Sakura.

"Aku juga mencintaimu Sakura, bahkan setelah kematian akan memisahkan kita sekalipun," bisik Sasuke balik.

Pasangan itu masih memandang memeluk dan mencium sampai tiba-tiba sebuah klakson mobil terdengar diikuti jeritan panik seorang Ino yang memanggil nama Sakura.

"Sakuraaaa!" Ino berlari ke arah mereka dengan berlinang air mata.

"Cih..." Sasuke memeluk Sakura dan Manami lebih erat seolah ia takut Ino akan merebut keduanya dari pelukannya.

"Simpan kata-kata sinismu untuk dirimu sendiri Sasuke," ujar Ino jengkel, sepertinya ia masih belum memaafkan Sasuke. "Sakura kamu baik-baik saja? Dia nggak bertindak kelewatan kali ini 'kan?" tanya Ino cemas.

"Aku baik-baik saja," Sakura tertawa cerah untuk pertama kalinya dalam tiga tahun terakhir ini, membuat Ino yakin bahwa kali ini Sakura akan memiliki kehidupan yang bahagia.

_Syukurlah Sakura..._ Ino tersenyum.

"Hoi Sai! Bukankah aku sudah memerintahkanmu untuk membuat Ino sibuk malam ini?!" seru Sasuke kepada Sai yang datang dengan kedua tangannya di saku celananya.

"Maaf, maaf, aku sudah mencoba, tetapi ia bersikeras untuk melihat keadaan Sakura. Kamu tahu sendiri 'kan bagaimana persahabatan cewek itu? Erat seperti lem..." Sai tertawa.

"Da da!" Manami menepuk kedua tangannya.

"Sepertinya Manami setuju denganku," Sai nyengir sembari menjabat tangan Manami.

"Seperti ibunya... kenapa mereka berdua bisa cepat sekali bertaman denganmu sih?" ujar Sasuke kesal.

"Jangan khawatir soalku, lagipula siapa tahu... jika aku dan Ino memiliki seorang putra dia akan jatuh cinta pada Manami dan melamarnya..." Sai tersenyum ala senyum miliknya.

"Aku nggak sudi!" Sasuke langsung bersikap posesif terhadap putrinya, membuat Ino dan Sakura tertawa.

"Sekarang bagaimana?" tanya Sakura.

"Sekarang kamu dan Manami pulang bersamaku," kata Sasuke lembut.

Sakura membalas senyumnya dan berdua mereka meninggalkan pantai dengan penuh keyakinan dan harapan akan masa depan mereka.

-O-O-O-O-O-

"Sudah siap?" tanya Sakura saat menatap wajah Manami yang gugup di depan cermin.

"Aku gugup sekali Bu..." Manami tarik napas dalam-dalam.

"Aku juga dulu begitu, gugup sekali. Ada kalanya aku tahu bahwa pernikahan itu bukanlah sebuah akhir, itu adalah sebuah awal. Dan jalan di depanku bersama orang yang kucintai tidak akan bebas dari berbagai masalah rumit. Namun jika kamu menyayangi suamimu dan juga dirimu sendiri, semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Percayalah dan jangan pernah berpikir kamu sendirian di dunia ini. Ada beberapa orang yang akan berada di sisimu apapun yang akan terjadi..." Sakura merapikan cadar Manami.

"Terima kasih Bu," Manami menitikkan air mata.

"Hayo jangan menangis, ada seseorang yang sedang menunggumu di luar."

Manami mengambil buket bunganya, Ino masuk dengan napas tersengal-sengal. "Sudah siap? Oh Manami kamu kelihatannya cantik sekali!"

"Makasih Tante, dan terima kasih atas buket bunganya!"

"Sama-sama, tante juga harus berterima kasih bahwa kamu mau menikahi putra bodohku ini..." Ino nyengir.

Bertiga mereka berjalan ke arah pantai yang terletak di belakang hotel Manami. Sakura dan Ino berbisik di belakang Manami.

"Bagaimana keadaan Sasuke?"

"Masih berada di antara ingin menghajar Kaito karena telah mencuri putri tercintanya dan menangis tersedu-sedu karena Manami sudah tumbuh besar begitu cepat..."

"Manami sudah berumur 24 tahun, Sasuke seharusnya sudah sadar dia bukan lagi gadis kecil yang ia ajak renang di pantai..."

Sakura tertawa, "ah nanti juga ia akan tenang, tunggu saja sampai Sasuke menjadi kakek, dia akan kembali ceria lagi. Lagipula aku tahu ia nggak membenci Kaito, ia pernah bilang bahwa Kaito adalah satu-satunya lelaki di dunia ini yang pantas menikahi Manami."

"Kalau mengingat reaksinya saat Kaito melamar Manami, aku sulit percaya akan hal itu," ujar Ino sweatdrop.

Sakura duduk di samping Sasuke setelah ia mengiring Manami ke sisi Kaito. Seperti pernikahan ia dengan Sasuke, upacaranya diselenggarakan di pantai saat matahari terbenam. Sakura menyangga kepalanya di atas bahu Sasuke, mengikuti setiap perkataan Manami dan Kaito.

"Masih ingin menghajar Kaito?" tanya Sakura geli.

"Hm, kurasa aku akan mulai terbiasa dengan semua ini. Lagipula aku tidak bisa mencegah saatnya dimana putriku akan menjadi orang dewasa. Aku berharap mereka berdua akan hidup bahagia seperti kita," Sasuke menggenggam tangan Sakura dimana cincin kawinnya masih melingkari jarinya. "Aku masih punya kamu."

"Aku yakin mereka bisa melewati setiap rintangan," Sakura mengelus tangan Sasuke.

Keduanya saling memandang dengan senyum saat mendengar sumpah Kaito dan Manami. Tidak jauh dari mereka, Ino menangis di balik sebuah tisu karena terharu. Sai berusaha menenangkan Ino dengan membisikkan kata-kata lembut. Saat Kaito mencium Manami, Sasuke memeluk bahu Sakura dan berbisik ke telinganya, "sampai kapanpun aku juga akan terus mencintaimu."

Sakura tidak meragukan perkataan Sasuke dengan sepenuh hatinya.

_Tamat_

Akhirnya... akhirnya...! T.T sebuah fanfiction yang berhasil saya tulis sampai selesai! Waduh sebenarnya jalan ceritanya sedikit melenceng dari apa yang saya rencanakan awalnya, apalagi saya berencana menamatkannya setelah tiga chapter. Tidak nyangka kalau jadi panjang begini. Saya cukup puas dengan akhirnya, terlalu sayang kalau nggak ada happy ending.

Oh ya Kaito lahir adalah setahun lebih muda dari Manami namun ia bersikap lebih dewasa dari Manami. Rambutnya hitam dan kulitnya puca seperti Sai hanya matanya ia wariskan dari Ino.

Sampai jumpa di fanfic selanjutnya!

**Omake spesial pendek : Kasihan Deidara!**

****"Lalala... hari ini aku akan bertemu bidadari cantikku," nanyi Deidara tak karuan saat menuju mobilnya dengan membawa sebuah buket bunga mawar. Tiba-tiba ada dua orang yang menyerangnya dan mengikatnya.

"He apa yang kalian lakukan -hmpf!" mulutnya tertutup plaster besar.

"Aku akan mengurusnya, cepat kirim SMS-nya," seorang lelaki berambut hitam dengan bentuk ala buntut bebek memberikan hape Deidara ke temannya yang juga berambut hitam.

Lelaki itu menekan beberapa tombol, kemudian memasukkan hapenya ke saku Deidara. Berdua mereka menaruh Deidara di bagasi mobil.

"Hmpf! HMPPPFFFFFF!" Deidara meronta-ronta seperti ulat, kemudian ia menghilang di belakang pintu bagasi yang tertutup.

"Good luck," lelaki yang pertama masuk ke dalam mobilnya yang hitam.

"Kau juga," ujar lelaki yang kedua.

Setelah mobilnya menghilang di balik awan asap, lelaki yang kedua mengangkat buket bunga yang dijatuhkan Deidara. Ia memberikan buket itu kepada seorang wanita tua yang kebetulan lewat, membuat wanita itu mengguman terima kasih dengan gugup. Setelah itu ia membeli sebuah buket bunga mawar yang baru. Dengan bersenandung dan mood yang bagus ia menuju restoran mewah yang ada di ujung jalan.

"Lalala... hari ini aku akan bertemu bidadari cantikku..."


End file.
